


Dragon's Heart

by Lazydemigodsdie



Series: Dragon Heart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Remus Lupin, Good Sirius Black, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Bashing, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Kneazles, Loving Marriage, Magical Bond, Minor Character Death, Molly Weasley Bashing, Muggle-born, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Post-Hogwarts, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Reincarnation, Ron Weasley Bashing, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 37,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazydemigodsdie/pseuds/Lazydemigodsdie
Summary: Being reborn was a shock but being reborn in the Harry Potter world was like being hit with a lightning bolt. What will happen when a muggle born witch gets sorted into Slytherin?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dragon Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029501
Comments: 25
Kudos: 193
Collections: Amazing fics and where to find them, Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Diagon Alley

“Are you sure you’re feeling well enough to go shopping today?” My mother asked with a worried look across her face.

“Yeah I’m fine mum. It was just a nightmare” I told her halfheartedly. 

There was nothing small about reliving being burnt alive in your apartment. I usually don’t dream of the Before that I lived one time so long ago. It was difficult trying to navigate in a new family that was so much like my own yet was a bit different.

But the shock of my life, or lives, was not when I was reborn as a baby but when I got my letter to Hogwarts. Not only did I die, but now I’m a witch to add on to it.

“Honey the paper says something about going to Gringotts first to exchange money. Why don’t you and I go there first and then we will get your supplies” Mum said gently ushering me along to a building that said Gringotts Bank, although it didn’t look stable. 

Mum looked a bit worried at the sight of slanted pillars and she held my hand just a little bit more tightly. I gave her hand a squeeze back trying my best to reassure her.  
Although I do love my new family, we are far from perfect. I could see it more than my younger siblings and tried my best to support mum and dad the best I could as a now 11-year-old. The fact that my mum secretly took me here in order for me to be able to get a magical education was unexpected and out of character. My mum has always tried her best to get along with her In-laws, my sudden letter and the secrecy that in needed will not help in that aspect.

“Mum, I don’t have to go, you know. I know grandma would be mad, and I won’t be able to help you out with the younger ones. I’ll stay and just go to normal school” As much as it hurt to say the words, they were true nonetheless. Yeah, it would be amazing to go to Hogwarts but it is just not worth my mum having to face the devils we call family.

“No honey. This is a part of you. Magic is a part of you. I won’t let anyone get in the way of you being who you are” She said as she pressed a kiss to my brow. She straightened up and gave me a small smile and walked confidently to one of the open desks.

The goblins that sat there looked exactly like they were in the movies. In a way it was surreal. How often did I imagine being here and doing exactly what we were in my previous life? 

“Why did you open an account for me mum?” I asked when we got outside.

“I’m going to be putting some money in there with each paycheck I get. That way the family won’t know about this world. You know how your dad is honey. He loves you, but he just won’t be able to understand this” She told me. 

But what she left unsaid I already knew, if dad finds out about magic, he will tell grandma, and knowing her she wouldn’t want a devil worshipper in her house. Oh, she would act loving, there is no doubt about that. Dad has always been too blind to see the negatives in her always believing in the loving act. I don’t even want to know what she would do if she found out.

“Now where do you want to go first?” Mum asked swinging are joint hands.

“Can we leave the more fun things in the end? We can get the books and supplies now and then we can go get my wand” I did also want to get an animal, but played off me leaving to go to Hogwarts as a good school opportunity in a prestigious school. Dad wasn’t happy at first but he slowly opened up to the idea of me living further away. An animal on the other hand will never be accepted.

“Flourish and Bots, it is then” mum said looking at the parchment that we were given.

“Flourish and Blotts, mum” I corrected gently.

“Oh, you are right” Just before she crashed into a wizard.

Not just any wizard but a tall blonde wizard with a cane. My mum most likely just crashed into Lucius Malfoy. A Death Eater, muggle hater!

“I’m sorry sir. I should have watched where I was going” Mum apologized quickly.

“That’s quite alright. It was partially my fault too. I stepped up to speak with you just when you looked down at your parchment and for that I too apologize” Lucius Malfoy spoke gently.

“Father and I noticed that you seem to be muggles and that you may need assistance in getting your school supplies” Draco’s voice piped up.

“Arya what did they say?” Mum quietly hissed in Punjabi. Although mum speaks English there were times when mum doesn’t understand because of an accent or the use of words that she doesn’t know.

“The older man also said sorry. The younger one said that they were going to ask if we would like to have some help” I replied quickly in disbelief. The Malfoys wanted to help us, the muggles. This is just was too weird.

“I’m sorry about that. Sometimes I have difficulties with English. We would be happy for the help. Are you also buying school supplies?” Mum asked.

“Yes, we are. I’m Lucius Malfoy and this is my son Draco Malfoy”

“I’m Heer Dharia, and my daughter Arya Dharia” I smiled politely at the two blondes.

“Draco will also be going into his first year” Lucius said as we all started to walk to get our books. 

“Arya how are you liking seeing the wizarding world so far?” Lucius politely asked.

“It’s different from what I’m used to. I’m scared that I might do something wrong” I told him truthfully.

“That makes complete sense. I’m sure Draco and I can help you out if you have any questions” Lucius said.

Shopping with the Malfoys didn’t go how I was expecting. Not that I was expecting to go shopping with them the first place. But there were no rude remarks and Lucius calmly answered all of mother’s questions. 

“I also thing you should get this book” He held up a book, Wizarding Etiquette and Rules for Dummies. “Contrary to the title I don’t mean this to be insulting. Just that you would benefit in knowing the rules that we with magic follow. It would also help you into introducing you to our lifestyle” He quickly explained.

“It’s like when we go to India and your siblings forget that they have to behave differently than in England. I would write a book if they would read it” Mum laughed.

“They aren’t too bad” I weakly defended my siblings but laughed along with my mum.

“Allow me to pay for these and then we can go get the children their wands” Lucius said walking to the desk.

“Oh, no I can’t allow you to pay” Mum said following after him. Leaving me alone for the first time with Draco.

“Are you going to be getting a pet? Father said he would be getting me an owl” Draco said, surprisingly not in a holier than thou attitude. For some reason I expected him to be rude now that we are alone.

“No, my family doesn’t like pets. I especially won’t be able to explain an Owl” I said sadly.

“But doesn’t your family now know about you being a witch?”

“Mum is the only one that can know. My younger siblings won’t be able to keep it a secret, and dad wouldn’t understand everything” I explained.

“You can send letters home with my owl when we are in Hogwarts” not expecting that I looked at Draco is shock. From the hour that I knew the Malfoys so far, they were nothing but polite even knowing that we were muggle/muggleborn. Why did Rowling make them so evil in the books?

“I would really like that” I whispered my face heating up in warmth with his answering smile. Dammit why did the Malfoys have to be so gorgeous.

“come children lets go get your wands” Mum said her filled with triumph. I guess she was able to pay for our supplies.

“Come along now” a defeated Lucius led us to Ollivanders.

“You can go first” I told Draco seeing his eager face. I could wait and go second, at this point it’s a habit to let myself go second.

“Well Malfoys is it. And another child I see”

“Arya Dharia and my son Draco need their wands” Lucius said.

“Here why don’t you both try these” Garrick Ollivander said shoved a box in each of our hands. 

Draco and I shared an excited smile before we waved the wands. What followed was utter destruction. I heard my mum yell in fear but I couldn’t help but laugh. Yeah, the results weren’t perfect but I felt the magic, in me. When I held the wand in my hand it felt wrong and the magic in me also knew it. 

This process went for a couple of more wands until finally I held a wand made of spruce wood. It had a core of dragon heartstring, 12 ½’. It had slightly springy flexibility, whatever that meant. But when I held it in my hand, I felt my magic connect to the wand. I just knew this one was the one. Looking at Draco I could tell he felt the same.

“Ready?” I nodded at his question.

We waved the wands together. A gold light came out of Draco’s wand at the same time as a silver came out of mine. Both lights twirled around us in a figure eight motion for a couple of seconds before it went away.

“That was awesome!” I said jumping up and pulling Draco into a hug. 

“We’ll take the wands and two wand holsters” Lucius told Garrick.

“Wand holsters?” I asked confused. I don’t remember in the movies Harry getting a holster. I didn’t even know it was a thing. People just had their wands in their pockets or like on a table or something.

“Yeah, that way you have your wands safe with you. Some idiots just put it in their back pockets. It’s like they want their wands to break” Draco informed me.

“Thank you so much for accompanying us Mr. Malfoy” Mum said.

“It was no trouble at all Mrs. Dharia. Draco and I have just one more stop. If you want to join us and then later, we can treat the children to some ice cream”

“That sounds like a good idea” Mum agreed although I could hear the worry in her voice. We have been gone for an hour now, usually that wouldn’t be a problem. But today grandma really didn’t want us to leave, who knows what drama she will start when we get home.

“We don’t have to get ice cream mum. We can go get Draco’s owl then leave. Then it won’t be rude either” I reassured her.

“Do you know how you will be arriving at the train station?” Lucius asked suddenly.

“The paper we were given said platform 9 ¾. I’ve never seen that before so we may have to ask someone” Mom took my hand.

“The platform is hidden with magic you would have to walk through a wall to get there” How did I forget that fact? Dad would want to drop me off and see me on the train. We can’t let him know about magic. 

I looked at my mum in panic. What are we going to do?

“Is there an issue?” Lucius asked in concern.

“My dad can’t know that I’m a witch. But he would want to see me getting on the train”

“Hmm. Well if your mother is alright with this, I think I may have a solution. If you board a train a day early the muggle way, I can take you to stay for a day at my home.  
You and Draco can go on the train the next day together. Your mother can meet us then too to see you off”

I could see the internal dilemma that my mum was going through. On one hand this was a perfect fix to our problem yet she didn’t want to leave me with a stranger no matter how nice they were today.

“Alright,” my mum said sounding defeated. “But I will be there the next day and my daughter better be unharmed. I may not have magic but if she is hurt in any way you will regret it” mum threatened. 

“No harm shall come to her” Lucius said sounding like he was impressed. Why would he be impressed that mum threatened him? “In the wizarding world children are precious. For some families they have difficulties having children. Draco is my only child. To harm a child is not acceptable” He explained.

“Good” Mum said with a smile.

We walked into the shop and there were dozens of owls. I wasn’t expecting there to be anything other than owls so when I spotted some kittens, I was shocked and immediately enchanted. I left Draco to his owls and instead ran my hand through the kitten’s fur. I’ve never seen a cat like this one before. It was mainly all black but had spots of grey on the back, the tail looked like a lion and the ears were big but it was beautiful.

“You’re beautiful” I whispered caressing it’s back. It nuzzled its head into my hand asking for more pets, which I happily obliged.

“I think the Kneazle chooses you as an owner” The shop owner said happily. “I was worried about the little fella. All his other siblings chose their owners and he was the only one left” The shop owner explained as he opened the cage. 

The Kneazle shot out and climbed onto my lap purring in happiness. 

“I can’t keep him” It broke my heart to say it. The Kneazle gave out a pitiful whine.

“Arya stop crying. You can get him and I will take him to my house. Then in Hogwarts he can stay with you” I didn’t realize I was crying until Draco pointed it out.  
Quickly trying to rub my tears away I chocked back a sob.

“Can we really do that?” I asked.

“Of course. Separating you from your familiar is just cruel” Lucius said and I heard him explaining to mum why this was important. 

I vaguely heard the explanation of magical bonds and grounding. All I was focused on was the Kneazle in my lap. My magic thrummed inside of me; I can practically feel it stretching to connect with the wiggling bundle of fur.

A warm hand took one of mine in their own. I could feel my magic calming down so it wasn’t so overwhelming. As I calmed down and was no longer crying, I felt embarrassment creep in. 

I’ve never made a scene like that ever!

How embarrassing!

“It’s not embarrassing. The Kneazle is your familiar. With the threat of you being separated your magic reacted negatively. That’s why you were crying. Its normal to happen” Draco explained still holding onto my hand. 

“Thanks Draco. You’re a good friend” I said feeling tired. Being a witch is exhausting.

We sat on the floor of the shop until both our parents were done paying for the owl and Kneazle. 

“I think we will skip on ice cream. Arya is exhausted and we really should be heading home” Mum said.

“I’ll write to you Arya” Draco said now holding my Kneazle. It took a while but I managed to convince the little guy that I’m not leaving him forever and that we will see each other in a couple of days. Thankfully my magic didn’t react again, maybe it was because it knew that this separation is not forever. 

“We will see you in three days at the station” Lucius agreed.


	2. Platform 9 ¾

For the second time I was at this station. But this time I wasn’t with my family I was with the Malfoy’s. This time I finally am able to go to the magical side. Every fan’s dream to cross the threshold.

In theory I know everything would be fine yet I couldn’t get Draco’s previous teasing out of my head. What if I get stuck? Surely it can be a possibility. I wasn’t even supposed to be alive yet here I am a once 23-year-old stuck in an eleven-year-old body.

“Would you like to go together?” Lucius offers his hand which I quickly took a hold of not wanting him to change his mind. 

“Yes please” I managed to say just as he pulled me through. In all honesty I was expecting something more. I don’t know maybe resistance, or pressure, but I felt nothing it was just a normal walk from one place to another.

“That wasn’t what I was expecting” I told an amused Lucius. 

“What were you expecting darling?” Narcissa asked from behind me.

“Most likely to get stuck!” Draco teased.

“No!” I denied quickly. “I thought there would be some sort of pressure or I don’t know resistance but it felt like nothing” I quickly explained.

“Why would there be resistance?” Lucius asked while leading us closer to the train.

“I’ve seen some kids run through. I assumed you need to force your way through” Thank the gods did I actually see some older Hufflepuffs doing what I said. The only other people I saw running was the Weasleys in the movies. That would have been difficult to explain to this perceptive family.

“Some people just have a flair for dramatics” Lucius said dismissively.

“Now I know there is still time until the train leaves but it would be good for you both to find a compartment and settle in” Narcissa says. “Make sure to write home both of you” 

Draco was pulled into a hug by his mother, what I wasn’t expecting was to also get a hug not only from Narcissa but also from Lucius.

“If you need anything you can write to us too Arya. We may not be family but we will be here if you need it” Lucius whispered to me before letting go. 

“Thank you, Sir,” For the longest time I’ve been used to taking care of myself. 

In the before I was an orphan, never adopted always alone. Although now I do have family, I learned very quickly that in order to survive one has to take care of themselves. Sure, mum and dad love me, but they are not always there to protect me from the other family that live with us. I strived to be the support that my siblings needed. 

When was the last time an adult who would get nothing back offer me help?

“Thank you” I said again my words clearer than before.

I followed Draco onto the train and waved by to his parents.

“Are you ok? You feel sad” Draco asked as we settled into our compartment.

“I’m a bit sad. But very happy” 

“How is that even possible?” He asked confused.

“Let’s just say I’m very happy that I met you and your family” I said giving him a smile and like a true pureblood Draco didn’t question me further. 

“Which house do you think we’ll be sorted into?” I asked him as I ran my hand through the black fur of my Kneazle, Scout. 

“Slytherin course” He scoffed and I waited for him to add on. “Obviously you would also be a Slytherin Arya” He rolled his eyes.

“How do you know? For all you know I could be a Hufflepuff” my retort brought out a bought of laughter from Draco.

“Arya from the first letter we exchanged I knew you would be Slytherin” He wheezed in between giggles.

“Yeah well my Aunt deserved it! She messed with Sahib and Zara and made them sad. She deserved the laxatives I put in her smoothie” I left out the part where she locked them in a closet for an hour, knowing how precious children were to wizards that would be a death sentence for my Aunt. But no one messes with my younger siblings and gets away with it. The best part is no one suspected that I did anything.

“How did you get away with doing that? You never did explain in your letter” Draco asked amused.

“I had a migraine so I was pretty much down for the count. It literally took my all my energy in spiking her smoothie. I was passed out for a good two hours after. They can’t even blame my siblings because they were out with my mum at the time” I told him proudly.

“What’s a migraine?” Draco asked and for a second I thought he was messing with me. But the sheer confusion in his voice has me believing him.

“It’s a headache but a very bad one” I explained simply. I am prone to having migraine’s and I really wish there is a magical remedy. Maybe I should ask Professor Snape about it.

“If you ever have one at school you better let me know” Draco warned looking just a tad bit worried.

“What are you going to do after I tell you?”

“Take care of you of course” Draco said with conviction. The sheer determination in his voice cause heat to pool in my face.

“Alright!” I blurted out while fishing in my bag for my potion’s textbook. It wouldn’t hurt to read ahead especially for this class I thought as I avoided looking at Draco.

Chatter and the door opening saved me from facing Draco. I looked up and saw a bunch of other first years. I recognized them immediately Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott.

I watched silently as the six met eagerly. They genuinely seemed like good friends; I again have to wonder why in the movies they made them seem like underlings of Draco. At this point I’m really doubting what was written by Rowling. 

“Who is this?”

“This Blaise is my new friend Arya Dharia. Arya these are my friends Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott” Each waved when their names were called. 

“You have a Kneazle?” Blaise asked looking in shock at the black bundle in my lap.

“Yeah, Scout is amazing” I say looking at the Kneazle that was now pawing at Draco’s leg.

“How lucky. He is absolutely beautiful” Pansy cooed; I could feel the smugness coming off of Scout. 

“Hey what books are those?” Theo asked curiously staring into my bag where one of my comic books was sticking out. It must have gotten shuffled when I had taken out my potion’s textbook.

“They are some Marvel comic books would you like to read some?” I asked holding out one of the Avengers comics. In the before I loved the marvel movies and got the comics now to see if I would like them. It just wasn’t the same as watching a movie, but I wasn’t going to admit that to my mother so I brought it with me.

“You wouldn’t mind?” He asked. 

“Here” I told him handing him the book. “It is a bit different from what your used to. If you don’t get anything, I’ll try to explain it” I told him.

I occasionally answered questions that Theo and the others had. But for the most part I sat quietly focusing on my breathing. It’s a habit I took up once I got my letter. Once I knew that this world was real, I knew I had to protect my mind. From the vague memories of Before I took up trying to teach myself occlumency. In each available moment I spent building a wall around my mind with magic. Setting up traps, and fixing any cracks. The months that I didn’t have my textbooks I spent fortifying my mind.  
“Arya do you want anything to eat from the trolley?” Draco asked softly.

“Chocolate frog please” 

I nibbled happily on my chocolate frog watching amused as the boys ate every flavour jelly beans. Why make yourself suffer eating those? I never understood that.

“I can’t wait to get to Hogwarts” Pansy sighed out.

I couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is your Hogwarts house? I myself am Slytherin.


	3. Sorting and Headaches

I stood anxiously among the other first years waiting for my name to be called so I could be sorted. Somehow, I got separated from the others when we got to the boats. I had instead sat with the Patel sisters and we connected on being Indian. Odd as it may seem it was nice seeing other Indians, it gave me a momentary calm feeling seeing others with somewhat similar roots. 

I for some odd reason was standing towards the front of the line of first years. Although I know realistically that not everyone is looking at me it was still very daunting standing there in front of all the older students. 

I wanted to run away, but that would only bring more attention to me. Why did we have to be sorted in front of everyone? Especially before dinner, I just wanted food. 

"Arya Dharia!" my name was yelled out. I never noticed that my both names rhymed until they were said loudly in front of hundreds of students. There were a couple of snickers and I just knew that despite my tanned skin my cheeks were as red as a tomato.

I stumbled up to the stool placed in front of everyone and sat down. I could hear some of the closer students making bets on where I would end up but chose to ignore them, focusing instead on the hat on top of my head.

"Hmm let’s see Arya Dharia. A tricky one you are aren't you. The best place would be Slytherin and usually I wouldn't sort a muggleborn there but you my dear will do well" The hat spoke gently.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Applause started at the Slytherin table as I happily made way over. I sat in an empty seat and smiled politely at the older students. 

"Welcome Arya to the House of Slytherin" The boy on my right greeted. "I'm Marcus Flint and this is Adrian Pucey we are in fifth year. If you have any questions you can ask us"  
"Thank you I-" I was cut off by my stomach growling loudly. For the second time tonight my face blazed red. "Do you know when we can start eating?" I asked looking down in my lap to hide my blush. 

"After all the first years get sorted Dumbledore will give a speech than we will be able to eat" Adrian answered before he started to cheer for another sorted Slytherin.

"Did you not eat on the train?" Marcus asked.

“One chocolate frog. There were only sweets on the trolley” I complained softly.

We sat in silence cheering when they got a student in Slytherin until finally the last student was sorted. I was soon joined by my friends one by one. I smiled and congratulated each one.

I waited impatiently for Dumbledore to finish his speech; it's now been around 10 hours since I last ate. Mrs. Malfoy did feed me a big breakfast but even that wouldn't have lasted the long hours that have passed.

"Let the feast begin" Dumbledore ended and suddenly all the tables were filled with food.

I immediately scooped up some corn and veggies. I avoided the meat and instead took a piece of bread. You would think that the school would have more options for the vegetarians but sadly there doesn't seem to be.

“We both can try finding the kitchens. Then you can tell the house elf what you want to eat” Draco told me when he noticed the lacking options for vegetarians. He knew from the day I spent with them that I didn’t eat meat.

“That would be great!” I replied happily. 

“You’ve been touching your head since you sat down. Why?” Draco asked concerned. “Is it that migraine?”

“Yeah, hopefully I just need to eat and sleep it off” I told him warmth spreading when I realized he noticed something small like me rubbing my head.

“We can ask Professor Snape for a potion when we get to our dormitory” Draco told me quietly.

“I bet it taste’s gross” I moaned. “But I’d appreciate sleeping peacefully” 

I struggled to finish the rest of my dinner. I felt bad for worrying my new friends. They kept giving me concerned glances as they had hushed discussions. I knew they were talking about me but I couldn’t focus long enough to care.

I groaned placing my head on the table. It was just too loud. Everyone was excited so I don’t blame them. I hate the fact I get these headaches. We went to the doctors and they said I needed a dark quiet place when it starts hurting. I guess it’s a good thing my room will be in the dungeons.

“Come on Arya. Let’s get you to bed” Draco said as he helped me to my feet. 

We were walking to the dormitory I was using Draco as a crutch. Pansy hovered close by in case I needed more help. I was touched by their concern and also embarrassed that I needed help on the first day. 

“Sorry for burdening you Draco” I said as I collapsed onto one of the couches. 

“It’s alright Arya. I told you I will take care of you”

“Before you go to bed, I would like to congratulate you all for being sorted into Slytherin” Professor Snape spoke in his deep voice. It was oddly soothing. “The main rule you would have to follow as Slytherins is that we take care of our own. We may be snakes but we protect each other. Have each other’s back because now we are all family”

Once the speech was done, I quickly made my way to the girl’s dormitory. Getting a potion completely slipped my mind and all I could think about was getting to bed. 

I choose a random bed and collapsed onto it. I vaguely remember saying goodnight to Pansy before I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos
> 
> How are you guys liking it so far?
> 
> Stay safe!


	4. The Day After

“Are you feeling ok now?” Pansy asked as she piled my plate with breakfast. She avoided giving me any meat which I was grateful for. Draco must have told her at some point, yesterday was a bit of a haze.

I also noted that not one person from the Slytherin table ate from the big piles in the middle. Everyone put a portion on their plates and ate. This was one of the rules I read in the book. It was a rule that I could easily accept.

“I won’t be able to eat this much Pansy” I said taking a bite of the oatmeal.

I didn’t realize how much I missed eating oatmeal until now. Before I used to make oatmeal for myself regularly, but my family now eats mainly Indian food. Fridays are the days that mum makes dinner that isn’t Indian.

“You barely ate dinner. You better finish most of this or else” She threatened dumping some berries into my oatmeal.

“Alright. What did I miss when we got separated before the sorting yesterday?” I asked taking another bite of my oatmeal. 

“Draco tried to-“

“Nothing much” Draco cut off Blaise with a flushed face. Is Draco embarrassed that he was rejected by Harry Potter? He was blushing like crazy, and on his pale face the red was even more noticeable.

“Which class are you most excited for?” Draco asked quickly changing the topic while ignoring the laughter of the others. 

“I’m so excited for potions!” I played along, after all I already do know what happened.

“Why potions? I wouldn’t think you would be interested in potions”

“Why wouldn’t I be Theo?” 

“Usually muggleborns tend to like the flashier magic. They don’t appreciate the fine art of potion making” Draco answered and all the other purebloods nodded their heads.

Thinking back, I do remember that Harry hated potions. It most likely because of Snape attitude towards him. Maybe it was also because you didn’t see visible results until you took or gave someone the potion.

“It’s simple really. I can’t use magic outside of school. I can always make a potion here at school and take it home. I bet I would never get caught spiking my Aunt’s drink” I smirked. “But other than potions I think I would also like charms”

“Which class do you not look forward to?” I asked.

“History of Magic” Pansy shuddered. “My parents said a ghost teaches it and that it’s the most boring class ever”

“Same” The boys chorused.

“Why isn’t there a class on teaching the muggleborns about the wizarding world? There’s muggle studies but not a wizard study” I mused as a scraped up the last of the oatmeal from my bowl. I looked up and showed my empty bowl proudly but was met with everyone looking at me in shock. 

“Did I say something wrong?” I asked nervously. There were so many rules in the book Lucius gave me that sometimes it was difficult to remember them all.  
For the most parts the rules were simple, a bit outdated in the muggle world but fairly simple. These rules made me feel like a princess. But the more magical related rules were difficult to keep track of.

“No, you didn’t say anything wrong. It’s just surprising” They were all quick to reassure me. 

“Our parents tried to get that class but Dumbledore refused. He said that we shouldn’t force out culture on them” Pansy explained.

“That’s stupid. I mean this is going to be my culture too and I wouldn’t have even known it was so different if Mr. Malfoy didn’t recommend that book to me. Like what if a muggle born accidently makes a magical oath just by a stupid pinky promise?” I ranted. “That’s like if I were to take one of you to the temple without telling you any rules. You would offend so many people. So, Dumbledore just shrugs and goes muggleborns? The blame is on the system” I made sure to keep my voice quiet enough that only my table would be able to hear me.

“It’s stupid” I ended slumping down in my spot.

“We’ll teach you the ins and outs don’t worry” Pansy smiled giving my hand a pat and went back to eating her breakfast. I wasn’t expecting her to be so mothering but it was kind of nice.

Draco and Pansy went out of their ways to fuss over me this morning. Making sure I woke up on time. Draco even escorted me to the Great Hall, like a prince in a movie, while Theo did the same for Pansy.

I pulled out a piece of paper and pen from my bag and started to write a letter to my mother, letting her know that I made it safely, made friends and that I miss them. Fishing out a second piece of paper I wrote a letter to the Malfoy’s, I let them know that I made it into Slytherin. I also asked if they knew any secrets about Hogwarts like where I might find Salazar Slytherins portrait.

How amazing would that be if the founder’s portrait was somewhere the students can talk to them.

Folding up the papers I put them in envelopes and held them out to Draco. “Draco do you think Ares can send the letters for me?” I asked him.

“Is it ok if I send it after class?” He asked taking them and putting them safely in his bag.

“Yeah, that’s good. Oh, I don’t know if this is possible but can Ares give my mum’s letter when she is alone?” I asked worried.

“That’s fine. The owls are trained to avoid detection. It also helps that Ares has met your mum before” I relaxed in hearing that explanation. Although my family wasn’t like how Harry’s Aunt and Uncle were showed to be it still wouldn’t be wise to make anything magical obvious. 

The day’s classes were going along just fine until potions lessons came. Like most of our classes for some reason we were always paired with Gryffindor. 

I noticed that in our first couple of classes Draco was actually polite. It was Ron that would start the rude remarks and glares, which were at first ignored. But then I don’t know what Ron said but Draco’s face was filled with anger and he finally retaliated. I was dragged away the moment Draco spoke by Vincent so I don’t know what made Draco snap. 

For some reason, found myself sitting to the one and only Harry Potter. Anyone else would be happy to sit beside him, but I’ve gotten used to sitting beside my friends. They were safe not prone to start a fire in potions class.

Especially Draco. He’s been brewing potions with his godfather for a couple of years now. Why couldn’t I be beside him? 

“Hello I’m Arya” I introduced myself quietly ignoring the laughter of Blaise and Pansy. They enjoyed seeing me in distress a bit too much.

“Hello” I waited for him to give his name but he never did and instead turned away from me so I was now facing his back. I heard him mutter Slytherin before he and the person beside him laughed.

“Pssst Arya!” Pansy called quietly “Tie up your hair, you don’t want it to accidentally go into your potion”.

I quickly put my long brown hair into a tight bun making sure there were no strands of hair sticking out. 

The door slammed open and Professor Snape briskly walked to the front. This right here was always one of my favourite parts in the movie. I had every word he said memorized. Seeing and hearing it in person was even better. 

I honestly don’t know why more students didn’t like taking potions. 

“I guess fame isn’t everything” Professor Snape ended.

I forgot he was rude to every one of the students because we are dunderheads. I for one am going to strive not to be a dunderhead as he calls it.

Although I wasn’t the first one to finish my potion, mine did get made correctly. I even managed to avoid any fires and accidents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i planned out the chapters and for now if nothing comes up there will be at least 28 chapters of Arya's time in School.
> 
> Now the question is would you want Post-Hogwarts to be in the same book or a different book and will be posted as part of a series. 
> 
> For now the plan is same book. Thats how I had originally decided. So this book will be well over 28 chapters.


	5. Army of Snakes

“I don’t understand why you keep trying to be friends with him” Draco said throwing a rock into the lake.

I sighed in frustration; we’ve had this conversation multiple time in the weeks that have gone by. My many attempts into talking to Harry has always ended negatively. He rather ignored me, said something rude about Slytherins, or stood by as Ron was rude.

“I was kind of thinking of giving up” part of me knew that we wouldn’t be able to be friends. Today was just my last time attempting at being friendly. My hip was still throbbing after Ron shoved me into a desk.

“You never say that” He examined me from head to toe suspiciously. “What did they do?” He asked in anger.

“I bumped into a table. Hurt my hip a bit” 

Draco stayed silent for a bit; I could see that he was visibly trying to calm himself. 

“Let it go Draco. Its not worth it. They are Gryffindor” I have seen the favoritism that Gryffindor’s get, especially in a disagreement between Slytherins. It was bullying in the finest where no matter what we do we are still the perpetrators. Evil, dark just because we sorted into Slytherin. 

Most students outside of Slytherin don’t even know I’m muggleborn. They don’t see me struggling to adapt to this world. Every day after dinner the Slytherins rotate giving me lessons on the rights and wrongs of the magical society.

“Are you going to go home for Christmas?” it was a tactic we came up with, bringing up our family when the world got just a bit too much.

“Yeah, mother and father want you to visit during the break. Are you sure you won’t be able to come?” He settled down beside me on the grass.

“How about we make a deal” I could tell that I immediately had his attention.

“What’s the deal?” I made sure not to say promise. 

Promises are one thing not to do on a whim as a magical. When you promise something your magic binds it, and although it’s not an unbreakable vow, breaking a promise will be negative. Nothing as severe as losing your life or magic forever. More like a bit of bad luck for a couple of days. 

Something that can sometimes be so small you can shrug off. The way most muggleborns do shrug off. If I had known this when I was younger, I wouldn’t have made stupid promises to friends and family. 

“If I somehow manage to convince my overprotective parents to let me go to the party. You have to meet me in the muggle world during our summer” I tell him.

“Deal” He said immediately holding his hand out.

I grasped it in mine and gave three shakes. I laughed when a paw joined our joint hands and started to bat at them. 

“Scout where have you been?” I asked scratching under his chin. Scout, like all Kneazle, is very independent. He comes and goes as he pleases during the day, but would always be there at night to snuggle up to sleep.

Scout slowly circled me as he always does now. It started when I was sadly hurt during potions class, Neville and his partner blew up their potion and my hand was burnt slightly. Scout met me after my trip to the infirmary and circled me, just like he is doing now until he found the injury. He didn’t leave me alone until I was completely healed.

“Hey that hurts!” I pushed Scout’s nose away from my hip. “I bumped into a table” I explained to the intelligent animal.

“Yeah what she’s leaving out is that the two idiots of Gryffindor probably pushed her” Draco voiced up.

“It was just Ron” I say quickly and immediately regretted it when I saw both of them looking smug. Scout and Draco would no doubt be out for revenge. Draco would plan and use tricks, whereas Scout would take a full-frontal attack for revenge.

“I’m not going to try again” I repeated again gathering Scout in my arms and getting up. 

“Come on Draco it’s almost time for dinner. The others are probably waiting. I wonder why they didn’t join us” I mused to myself quietly slipping my hand in the crook of Draco’s elbow. I’m so used to being escorted now that I don’t even blush when the boys offer their arms. 

“Why don’t we just go straight to the kitchens?” Draco asked.

“Tomorrow. Today I want to be with the others” Afterall it is Halloween and that means the troll will be here. I don’t want to end up facing it, or have our house worry and look for us and end up encountering the troll.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked sounding concerned. 

“Today just feels off. My magic is very twitchy” I whispered the last bit despite no one being around us. Sharing details like that is considered intimate, only said amongst family or close friends.

Draco slightly quickened his pace. Even if he didn’t know what was going to happen, it is always wise to act according to what your magic is telling you.

“Let’s quickly go to the others” Safety in numbers I agreed. We both walked quickly practically running into the Great hall and sitting with our friends.

“Arya you’ll love dinner today!” Pansy said proudly when we settled down.

“Why is that? Dinner is always good”

“Well I asked the house elves to make you something special. I really hope you like it” Pansy bounced in her seat.

“Now I can’t wait for the food to be served” I said happily. 

The first week into school we first years had gone to the kitchen and met the house elves of Hogwarts and asked for more vegetarian options for me. 

I even shared a recipe book I made with an elf named Hooky. Ever since I would see him pop up helping me do little things, like making my bed, in the dorms. Looking expectantly at me, but I never knew what he wanted. No one would answer why he does that, they just told me that if I don’t figure it out by the time Christmas break comes one of them would tell me.

But now since they put that in there, I couldn’t not try to figure it out myself. If I don’t once, I’d figure out what it was I’d feel completely idiotic.

“Do you like it?” Pansy asked looking expectantly at the plate filled with curry and rice.

“How did you get the taste to be the same as mums?” I asked surprised as I took a big spoonful.

“Draco’s mum asked and got the recipe which I then told the elves to make” Pansy informed me looking very proud. 

“Can I try a bite?” Pansy and Draco asked at the same time holding up a spoon.

“Try a bite. It might be a bit spicy for you guys if you aren’t used to it” I warned. 

I watched them both take hesitant bites, concerned that they may not like it. Draco quickly chewed and grabbed his cup to chug on his drink.

“Weakling! This is very good Arya” Pansy said stealing one more bite.

“That was spicier than I expected. The curry’s not even red, I thought red meant spicy” Draco wiped at his mouth with a napkin.

“Spicy is Spicy” I wisely say. “How about tomorrow we go to the kitchen and I make us something sweet. You guys can decide if you want something Indian or not”

“Indian, I like trying the things you like” Draco said without making eye contact with me.

“I do like things other than Indian too. I just used to eat Indian every dinner” I say somewhat defensively. In school I used to be teased for anything regarding being Indian. Of course, people did stick up for me, and those that were being rude shouldn’t matter.

“I know that. It’s just I wanted to try an Indian dessert. Next time we make something sweet we can make brownies together. I know you love those too” Draco was quick to soothe my ire.

“Sorry for snapping. Its just in muggle school I used to be made fun of for that. I know you’re not like that, I’m sorry.” I apologized.

“The muggles were idiots. You don’t need to apologize” Draco huffed.

“Troll in the dungeon!” The great hall doors opened with a bang. “Just thought I’d let you know” Professor Quirrell said before he passed out. 

Damn for being possessed that man is a very good actor.

“Prefects lead your house to your dormitories” Dumbledore said before running out along with the other Professors. 

Every house was quick to follow the instructions given. Every house but Slytherin. 

“Alright here is the plan. First years in the middle of the group, second years and above will surround them. The older years will be towards the front and back of the group. Keep your wands ready, fire first ask questions later. The troll is in the dungeon so we have to be careful” Charles, our prefect, directed. 

“Charles let Scout in the front with you. It’s not much but he may smell the troll before us” I say letting Scout go ahead to him. Despite knowing that the troll may not be in the dungeon it was still better to be safe than sorry. 

All the Slytherins followed the instructions to the dot. We all had our wands out and we slowly and carefully made our way to the dungeon. No one said a word, ordered to remain silent we did just that. 

The older years had put a silencing spell and notice me nots on themselves and anyone else that was unable to do so. Like an army we walked slowly and carefully. 

I grabbed a hold of Daphne’s hand when I noticed she was breathing erratically. I couldn’t speak and give her comfort, so I gave it with my actions. 

“Du Bekar” The dwarf battle cry from the hobbit was my suggestion for the password. I had suggested it ages ago and for some reason it was chosen today of all days. 

We all filed into the common room and sat down any available spot we can find. The females were led to the most comfortable spots while all the males took up space where they could find it. 

I sat on the couch in between Pansy and Daphne. Draco sat in front of me leaning on my legs while Theo, Blaise, Vincent, and Gregory sat close by. Scout curled up in my lap, his warm body and calming magic a delighted comfort.

“I can’t believe Dumbledore!” A sixth-year fumed pacing back and forth. “We were lucky not to have encountered the troll! He should have had everyone remain in the great hall. All the older students could have fortified to keep everyone safe” He fumed.

“This is taking it too far” Marcus said shaking his head.

“From now on there is a new rule in place. No one goes anywhere alone” Charles said not one person rose their voice in complaint. “We were sent straight to danger by the headmaster himself. I don’t trust him” He explained regardless.

“Can we get extra lessons?” I asked quietly. Despite my hesitation for attention I knew I had to ask.

“What do you mean?” Charles asked calmly. 

“Well I know you older up have more knowledge in defense so will you be able to teach us when you have the time? Quirrell barely teaches us, I’m shocked that we have learned anything with all his stuttering. Today a troll came in, who knows what might happen later” I explained.

“That’s a good idea. We can ask Professor Snape to find a spot for us. We can have a chart in the common room for upper years to offer teaching when they are free and at what time. Those that want to learn can inform said person before the meeting time, that way time won’t be wasted if no one shows up” Charles planned out quickly. 

The pride on everyone’s faces made me sit just a little bit straighter. 

“For now, everyone should go and get ready for bed. It wasn’t the Halloween we were expecting. I know but tomorrow we can discuss any more concerns” 

“Goodnight Draco” I said with a smile and followed Pansy and Daphne to our rooms.

They both were hesitating in actually getting ready to sleep, just standing there and staring in shock. 

“How about we move the beds together and sleep together. I don’t want to be alone” I offered and they both immediately agreed. 

I quickly cast a feather-light charm on Pansy and Daphne’s bed to make it easier to push together.

“Arya will you let us join you in reading ahead?” Pansy asked.

“What do you mean?” I asked confused.

“We know that you read ahead and try to know a lot of spells. Can you help us learn too?” Daphne asked.

“I’d like that. We will be like Dori, Nori, and Ori” I said sleepily between the two girls.

“You and your obsession with those books” Pansy whispered her voice thick with emotion. 

I didn’t know it then, but I compared our relationship like the one with three brothers. In the future we would live up to that as sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys on another update tomorrow.
> 
> How are you liking the story?


	6. Chapter 6

“What are you reading?” Daphne asked slipping into the seat beside me in the library. 

“I want to learn how one becomes an Animagus” I told her as I continued reading. I’ve always found it cool how one can change to an animal. I wrote down everything I needed to be prepared when I finally decide to go through with it.

“You want to be one?” Daphne asked once I had finished writing and put my pen down. I appreciated her waiting for me to finish despite the fact she was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement. 

“Yeah. I was going to do all the research and see if you and Pansy would also want to do it too” I said putting away my books in my bag. 

“I would love to!” She squealed. 

“From what I’ve read it’s hard and long process” I warned her. “But it is doable. I heard that it used to be taught to third years. My goal is in third year we would be animagi. I want to have more control and focus before we do start”

“I bet you Professor Snape would help us” Daphne said with conviction.

“Are you sure?” I asked her skeptical. Although he was my favorite character before, and one of my favorite professors now, he always seemed really unapproachable. That’s exactly what I told her too.

“He is a bit difficult to approach. But he does genuinely care” She said blushing like mad.

“How do you know?” I asked.

“Well last month I had some feminine issues” She whispered looking around. “Professor Snape saw me and helped me get to the dorms unseen. He even told me some things to do to help with the pain” She told me.

“Then we’ll ask him for help” I told her not making a big deal on her feminine issues. I could tell she was a bit uncomfortable talking about it, like every other young girl who was going through this for the first time. 

She relaxed and gave me a grateful smile.

Ah puberty, I haven’t experienced mine yet in this life. I wonder if it would be the same as Before. In the before I got mine when I was around 12 or 13. So I didn’t think about that particular issue until now. Who knows when I might get mine now? 

My mum being the conservative Indian she is hasn’t told me anything about periods. Not that I need information, I have 10ish years of knowledge from before. But because I never thought of it, I didn’t think to pack anything in case I did get it.

“Come on let’s go to the kitchens” Daphne said packing up her own belongings excitedly. I happily obliged pushing thoughts on periods to the back burner.

We all had decided to skip lunch in the great hall and instead go to the kitchens. 

We were just about to turn to the hallway when we were met with the man that everyone in Slytherin were told to avoid. Albus Dumbledore. 

“Hello my dears. Where might you be heading?” He asked with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

“No where sir. We were just exploring” I fibbed quickly.

“Surely not where I everyone specifically to stay away from? I understand that going is tempting but you must follow the rules”

“We weren’t going their Headmaster. We planned on going four more steps that way and speaking to any portrait we see” Daphne gestures to the hallway not leading to the kitchens. 

“Are you sure?” He asked folding his hands.

“Yes!” We both chorused.

“I’m afraid my young ladies I have difficulty believing you. You will be serving detention with Argus Filch for two nights starting today. Now off to the Great Hall both you” He waved dismissively. Despite his dismissive manner his face was eager for us to speak up again. This sadistic bastard wanted to extend our punishment. 

“Sorry Headmaster!” I said quickly taking Daphne’s hand and practically dragged her away.

I didn’t stop walking until we made it to the Great Hall.

“I thought you both were going to the kitchens today” Marcus pointed out when we sat down.

“Met Dumbledore on the way. We got detention tonight and tomorrow” I said while signing Injustice Explanation Later. Using hand signs was genius. No one suspected anything and it was easy to give messages discreetly. An 5th year whose dad is in the muggle army taught her some basics, which she taught us and we have made into our own.

Dumbledore came into the Great Hall a couple minutes later and I avoided making eye contact. His cheerful smile made me want to punch his face or something equally painful.

Bastard Marcus signed and a couple of seconds later every Slytherin signed back the same thing.

The two days in the three days before Christmas break was not one, I would want to spend in detention. Especially with Argus Filch. But that’s exactly how I spent it. For two days Daphne and I were in a dusty classroom cleaning the muggle way.  
The morning after the last detention I was stuck in bed. We finished late and didn’t get into bed until well passed midnight. It took so long to get clean afterwards. Two days in a row with less than adequate sleep and using up too much magic left me drained.

I wouldn’t have been as drained if I didn’t have to put up with Ron. Every chance he got he sent some spell or another at me.

“Arya are you not going to get up? You’re going to be late for class” Pansy said worried.

“Pass” I moaned out curling into myself. My head was pounding, sniffing I tried to open my eyes but didn’t have the energy.

“I’ll get Professor Snape. This isn’t normal” I heard Daphne whisper. 

My body shuddered as a sneezed three times in a row. I groaned breathing from my mouth. Is this a stupid reaction to the dust?

“Daphne how long did you say she was like this?” 

“Since we came back last night. But it’s become really bad now. We thought it was just the dust” she was worried I can tell from her voice.

“She was cursed. Not to worry, she will be fine in a couple of hours. For now, she should rest. You both should head to class” Snape said after doing the counter curse. 

I was slowly able to breathe again and not feel like I was about to puke. Now that I was feeling better, I could feel scout snuggled up on my chest. 

I looked around and saw no one there. I really needed help getting my robes on. 

“Hooky!” I called desperate. Hopefully the elf would come. I can’t be stuck here for who knows how long.

“Mistress calls for Hooky?” He asked with a pop. I have never called him before, all our previous encounters were with him already doing his work. So, hearing him call me Mistress was a big eye opener. No wonder he always looked hopefully at me.

“Hooky do you want to bond yourself to me?” I asked slowly sitting up.

“Oh yes Mistress!” He clapped his hands in glee.

“I Arya Dharia ask you Hooky to pledge your loyalty and service to me and my hearth. In return I will share with you my home which you can call your own” I recited the words.

“I Hooky pledge to you Arya Dharia my loyalty and service to you, until the end of both our lines” Hooky bowed. When a house elf pledges themselves to their master they speak clearly in full proper sentences. The vow is so important that they take great care and effort to recite it perfectly.

“So, mote it be” We said together. I felt my magic spike as the vow fulfilled, gently enveloping Hooky little tendrils connecting to his magic. 

“Was Mistress needing Hooky?” He asked jumping closer.

“I need help getting dressed. Are classes done?” I asked him as he helped me into my robes.

“It be after class time.” He said nodding his head. 

“Can you help me pack my things” I asked and with a snap of his fingers everything was flying into my truck neatly packing itself. I’m going to love having an elf.

“I’m going to love having you” I told Hooky sincerely. “But we need to put down some rules”

“Rules? I can do rules” He nodded.

“Now I am going to have to go home for Christmas break and I know you will be coming with me” He nodded his head when I said this. “But you need to stay hidden. My family can’t know about magic. No matter what happens or what is said you need to stay hidden” I tell him.

“Will I still be able to serve you?” He asked hopefully.

“Well mum usually cooks so you won’t be able to do that. You can help keep my room tidy. Maybe we can think of more things when we get there” I said seeing his dejected face.

Now all I have to do is meet up with the others so we can board the train together.


	7. Chapter 7

Meeting Draco for Christmas had turned out to be impossible. I didn’t even ask if I could go. I missed my family too much and wanted to spend as much time with them as I could.

Despite not being able to meet I saw still given gifts from all my friends. I was so glad that I had warned Hooky to hide anything magical from my family. He had expertly hidden all the gifts that came until I was able to see them alone.

Hooky was surprisingly happy to be with me during the break. Although we couldn’t find a lot for him to do, we did find things. Hooky, surprisingly, really likes to knit and had decided to knit blankets as presents for my friends and for me.

I had bought the yarn in the colors I think would suit everyone. Hooky had delivered the gifts on Christmas day.

Going back to school was easier than the first day of school. Dad was at work so I didn’t need to be smuggled away.

Classes had slowly dragged on until the school year was almost done. We even continued with our lessons with the older years without Dumbledore finding out. 

It was surprisingly easy. I thought we would have to go through huge lengths to make sure we weren’t caught. But all we had to do was tell Snape our worries and an empty classroom in the dungeons was prepared for us to meet up. 

“Pay attention Arya” Marcus chided gently.

“Sorry Marcus. I’m focusing now” I say and listen to him explaining how to try casting spells without a wand.

“I know its difficult. But it will help you out if you forgot your wand” everyone scoffed at that, wand holsters were a thing. Ignoring our reaction Marcus continued, “or you need to defend yourself discreetly”

“You just need to practice. Start off with an easy spell like the unlocking charm, or summoning charm. I found that once I could do wandless magic for something easier it gave me a good feel of how to do it with more difficult spells” Adrian explained.

After that lesson practically everyone was practicing whenever it was possible. Some attempts were funnier than others like when Daphne tried to summon a plate of pancakes towards her and all the pancakes came. By all I am including those from the other tables. 

Instead of getting flustered each Slytherin got out raged. Yelling at being ‘pranked’ and that whoever did it should watch out. Draco even loudly informed that he will be telling his father of this.

I practiced whenever I had free time and within four weeks, I was able to successfully summon without a wand. Once I got the feel of how my magic moves without my wand it got much easier to manipulate. Although I was the last one to get it down, I was proud regardless. 

“You know everyone hate’s Professor Quirrell because he stutters, but he does know how to teach” Pansy said reading a book on beauty charms.

“Why do you bring that up randomly?” I asked. He was a good teacher despite his stutter, but he was just weird. 

“I wouldn’t mind having him teach next year. But no teacher has taught that class longer than a year” She sighed sadly. A part of me wanted to shake her and scream that he is possessed by Voldemort, but I just ended up humming.

“Who knows we could have a Professor that doesn’t have garlic hanging everywhere next year” Daphne, always the one to look at the positives.  
“Or we may have a self-centered maniac”

“Can you just imagine that?” Pansy laughed.

“Alright class, now you must tell me how amazing I am” Daphne acted out running a hand on her nonexistent beard.

“I bet 10 galleons that it would be someone like that” I know it was considered cheating but I couldn’t help myself. 

Throughout the school year we made bets on the silliest things. How many times would Snape yell at Neville this class? Who do you think the twins will prank next? Little things, sometimes I won money and sometimes I didn’t.

“I bet 10 that it would be someone very shy” Daphne added.

“I’m staying out of this one”

I shrugged because either way I just gained 10 galleons. I just need to wait until school starts again to collect. 

“Do you both think that the golden boy and his friends are up to something?” Pansy asked.

“They are always up to something, and they never get in trouble!” Daphne complained.

It was frustrating seeing them break so many rules and not get caught. Even when it was very obvious what was happening. 

“Come on we better go to the Great hall for dinner” Daphne got up and practically ran to the door.

Pansy and I were quick to join her liking our arms with hers. Although my two friends were ecstatic, giggling to themselves, I knew it wouldn’t last.

I never realized how big of a deal it was to get the house cup. Like in theory I knew it was a big thing. But having to help earn points made me realize how frustrating it was. Each time we gained points we also lost some. Sometimes points were taken away unfairly and sometime we deserved it.

It’s a great pride to win the house cup, especially when rules were successfully broken without getting caught. It was like beating the system. Everyone did it at Hogwarts, but Slytherin were just better.

Seeing the banners all turn green for Slytherin was a moment of pride. We worked hard for those 472 points. We were ahead of all the other houses; Gryffindor was last not even anywhere close to winning the cup with only 312 points.  
I glared at Albus Dumbledore as he freely gave points to Gryffindor. Yes, I know they saved the day blah blah blah. They still broke the rules. You don’t see him docking points now do you?

What bothered me the most was that he announced Slytherin as the winners. The banners that were once all green turned red and gold. 

He could have done this differently yet he chose to rub it in our faces that we didn’t win. 

A grown man bullying younger kids was just disgusting. But because we were Slytherin it was suddenly alright. If the situation were reversed, we would have been accused of buying our way to the win.

While every other house celebrated, Slytherin sat in silence. 

I glanced over at the Gryffindor table, I focused my attention on the only two students that didn’t get up to celebrate. They looked reluctant and confused. Slowly ever so slowly they got up and cheered but there seemed to be hesitance. Their happiness just screamed fake. None of the others noticed.

I looked around my table to see if anyone else noticed the twin’s behavior but no one was looking up. I’ll mention it to them in the common room after dinner.

Dinner that day for the first time in the year was gloomy. It broke my heart that the mood was this sad for the last day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next update!
> 
> How did you feel about Slytherin losing the House Cup?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates at once yay

Spending summer with the family was a different experience all together. Mum treated me the same as usual, but dad coddled me to an extreme. He was way more attentive to my needs than usual. For the first week alone, he spent sticking to my side asking about school and friends.

I knew he did this because he had missed me and was worried. The amount of times he asked me if I ate regular meals was touching, no one was ever there for me Before. I loved having a family, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t ecstatic to be alone.

I spent every free moment writing in a notebook everything important I could remember of the Harry Potter world. Listing them in order by year. The notebook was a Christmas gift from Daphne, but I was just now writing in. She had it charmed so only I was able to read it. 

For safety precautions I put a note inside to remember warding the book when I get to school again. Anyone that tries to read it will get a surprise. What that surprise would be I don’t know yet.

“Mum do you want to see what I can do with my magic?” I asked my mum when we were home alone one day. 

“You aren’t supposed to use magic outside of school” light brown eyes met my own, I could see the hesitance but intrigue she held. She wanted to see but she was warned, quite dramatically, that I would be in a lot of trouble if they found out I used magic. 

“I’m not supposed to use my wand. But my older friends taught me how to cast without a wand” I told her and she smiled happily.

“Then alright show me what you can do” She put down her knife and wiped her hands on her apron. 

“watch this mum” I was excited to show off. I summoned the recipe book on the counter to me. “It’s just a small spell. The harder ones will take more practice” I told her sheepishly.

“That was amazing sweetheart” Mum pulled me into a hug. “What else did you learn?” She asked.

I tried my best to explain my classes. Showing her small spells and explaining potions.

“What’s wrong?” I asked her when she stayed quiet for too long.

“Magic is nice. It’s wonderful your learning about this” She quickly reassured me. “It’s just what would you do in the future career wise. It’s all fun right now. But what job can you get if you’re not going to normal school?” She said worried, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

“I can still get a job mum. I’m planning on being a magic doctor. Why don’t you ask Mrs. Malfoy if you are unsure” I told her knowing that they have become close friends. Mum had told me they exchanged letters often.

“I’ll do that. It would be nice having information from someone that was raised knowing about magic” She said and went back to cooking.

“I’m going to go upstairs and finish my summer homework” I tell her.

“I’m proud of you Arya” Mum said without looking up from her chopping.

I smiled walking to my room a warm feeling spreading inside me. Throughout the school year I felt bad for being away from my family. Hearing those words took all the negative feelings away.

It was towards the middle of summer break when we went to my Uncles house. It was my younger cousin’s 8th birthday party.

“Hello Grandmother. It’s nice to see you after so long. I love what you’re wearing. The orange really suits you” I greeted my grandmother smiling softly. I just wanted to be done with the greetings so I can go be with my mum.

“Hello” she said with false cheer. “This is my granddaughter. The daughter of my eldest son” She introduced me to an old woman beside her. Must be a new friend she has made and invited. 

“Come sit child and tell us of that fancy school of yours” She told me. 

“I was always so worried over Arya. She always got into so many fights at school. I thought she would grow up to be a thug! But after I took a stand and made her study harder, she got into a fancy school in Scotland” Grandmother lied to the woman patting my hand.

“You must be so proud now. I know kids need a firm hand to keep them in line” The lady replied.

I didn’t even need to be sitting here. They didn’t let me say a word. I was subjected to sit there and listen to veiled insults to my mum and myself. 

Speaking up to defend myself would be useless. I’d just be called manner less and my mum would be ridiculed for raising me wrong.

“Arya come on let’s go play” Sahib my younger brother whined. 

Looking to see that my Grandmother was busy and was paying me no attention I got up and left with my brother.

“You Sahib are a life saver. That’s it you are my favorite brother” I told the 8-year-old.

“I’m your only brother” He replied full of sass. I taught him so well.

I spent the rest of the say dividing my time helping my mum in the kitchens, playing with the other kids, and helping random older family members while strategically avoiding being with the more annoying members of my family.

No wonder I made it in Slytherin I thought to myself. In order to survive in this family, one did have to be very cunning.

“I’m so proud of you for helping your Aunt clean up” My dad said on the drive back home.

“It was the least I could do. Mum and Aunt were tired so picking up the trash was no hardship” I told him innocently.

As far as dad knew cleaning up is all I did. That’s what I let everyone see, but when everyone was busy with cutting the cake and taking pictures, I had Hooky spike my Aunts drink.

Let’s just say that the washroom became a good friend of hers.

“It’s sad that your Aunt started feeling sick towards the end. But you did well Arya” Mum said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys feel about Arya's family?


	9. Chapter 9

Today was finally the day to get school supplies. If memory serves me correct Mr. Malfoy would put Tom Riddle aka Voldemort’s diary in Ginny’s cauldron. Although it doesn’t seem like something Mr. Malfoy would do. 

Either way just in case I’m going to keep a close eye in case he does give Ginny the diary. If it happens, I’m going to have Hooky smuggle it away. After all the Chamber of Secrets won’t open unless someone wrote in the diary. 

“Heer I was wondering if you would like to join me for some tea. Lucius can take the children to buy their school supplies” Narcissa said when she met us.

“I think that’s a fine idea. He would know more about what is better quality than I would” Mum agreed.

I was quick to make my over to Draco and his father. 

“I missed you” I told Draco giving him a quick hug. 

The contact made the anxious feeling in me lessen considerably. For the past month I’ve been feeling as if I’m missing something. I didn’t even know how bad it had gotten until now when my magic finally calmed down. 

I wonder if Draco feels it too?

“Missed you too” He smiled a little bit of red covering his cheeks. 

“It’s very good to see you again Arya” Mr. Malfoy said smiling knowingly. Something tells me that he knows what had my magic acting up.   
Something tells me that is I ask him it would be like Hooky all over again. He would withhold the information like everyone did until I figure it out myself.

“I’ve heard from Narcissa that you decided to be a healer. A very admirable decision” Mr. Malfoy said leading us to Flourish and Blotts. 

“Thank you” I flushed at the pride in his voice. 

“I’m going to be a potion master” Draco piped in.

“Your godfather had corrupted you” Mr. Malfoy teased.

I was shocked to see the normally quite bookstore bustling with activity. I was so worried about making sure to keep an eye out for the diary I completely forgot about our new defense professor, Gilderoy Lockhart.

“I don’t think we are learning anything in Defense this year” I say looking as Lockhart posed for a picture.

“At least we started that study sessions with the older years” Draco agreed looking on with equal disgust.

“Do we have to buy those stupid books?” I pleaded to Mr. Malfoy.

“As much as I loathe to buy those abominations. It would be sad to get low marks if you fail to read them”

“How about we only buy one set. We can share if needed. We can but more useful books instead” Draco offered.

“I’ll buy Lockhart’s books but I’m burning them in the end. You choose something good” 

We moved upstairs to find interesting books to read away from the crowd of enthralled women. I skimmed over the titles of books trying to find anything interesting.

“How about this one?” Draco asked holding up Healing Spells for Beginners. I smiled at him gratefully and nodded my head in agreement.

“Do you want this book Draco, it called Potions Ingredients Properties” I skimmed through the pages to see if it was useful. 

“I already have that one at home. I’ll let you borrow it if you want” He replied not looking away from the books in front of him.

I was just about to move on when I saw a book titled Types of Magical Bonds. Intrigued I grabbed the book and turned pleadingly to Draco. 

“Can we also get this one?” I asked holding the book up. I just knew that the answer to why my magic acts differently with Draco would be in this book.

“Fine but if you’re getting that I want one on Quidditch strategies” He bargained which I quickly agreed to.

“I find it amusing how you both have decided to buy things without consulting the one that would actually be paying” Lucius spoke up behind the book he was reading.

“Please Mr. Malfoy” I softened my voice.

“Do as you wish” He said quickly looking away just like how my dad would react. I’m going to make sure to use that voice with him again if I want something.

We gathered two more books before we were ready to pay. I was leading the Malfoys until I bumped into someone so hard, I fell down.

“I’m so sorry darling here let me help you up” I was grabbed a hauled to my feet. I looked up to see Lockhart himself in front of me.

“I’m Gilderoy Lockhart but you probably already knew that” He said with flourish. 

Before I could step back to the safety of the Malfoys, he had grabbed my hand and placed a kiss to the back. I have gotten used to my hand being kissed like this by my pureblood friends, but theirs were quick. Gilderoy somehow did it quick enough to not look weird but long enough to make me feel uncomfortable.

“Don’t you look exotic” He said once he straightened out and looked at me up and down. 

“Do you make it a habit to harass your future students” Mr. Malfoy said gently pulling me behind him. I appreciated the gesture and clutched his robes tightly in one hand while the other was being held in Draco’s. 

“Come along children” Mr. Malfoy led us away so we can pay for our books.

While our books were being bagged Draco and I watched Lockhart take pictures with Harry. Draco quickly made his way to Harry who was just given free books. I followed along with Mr. Malfoy but in a slower pace.

“Look at that Potter. I bet you just loved that. Famous Harry Potter can’t even go into a bookshop without making the front page” He spat out. 

“Leave him alone” Ginny stepped forward with a sneer.

“Your little girlfriend Potter?” Draco mocked.

“Now, now Draco play nicely” Lucius stepped forward and put a hand on Draco’s shoulder stopping him from speaking further.

“Harry Potter, I’m Lucius Malfoy” He introduced himself. 

“Forgive me” Mr. Malfoy pulled Harry closer and looked at his scar. “Your scar is a legend, as is the wizard that gave it to you” His voice held some amusement in it. 

“Voldemort was a murderer. He killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer” Harry said taking steps back.

“You don’t fear the name?” Mr. Malfoy asked.

“Fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself” Hermione said with a haughty attitude.

“Miss. Granger” Mr. Malfoy said looking at Draco for confirmation.

“Draco’s told me all about you, and your parents. Muggles, aren’t they?” He asked.

“And you must be the Weasleys” Mr. Malfoy sounded sad when he looked over their run-down appearance. “It was nice meeting you but I’m afraid we must be leaving” he said walking away.

I gave a quick glance and saw there was no diary in Ginny’s cauldron and quickly followed after him. 

“Pureblood bastard!” I heard Ron say as we were leaving.

“Now I think we should go meet up with your mothers. Hopefully Narcissa has convinced your mother by now” Mr. Malfoy said.

“Convinced her of what?” I asked walking beside him.

“I knew I was forgetting something” He mumbled to himself. “Sorry my dear. I meant to mention this before but it slipped my mind. Narcissa and I were thinking of being your magical guardians” he said.

“What would that entail?” I asked curious.

“As a muggleborn you are at a disadvantage. Your parents wouldn’t know how to make the correct decision if needed. We as your magical guardians can help you make decisions and help you when needed” He explained kindly. 

“So hypothetically if at school I feel uncomfortable by something by say a Professor or Dumbledore cornering me I am able to call on you?” I asked.

“Yes. We will always be here to help you. Even when you reach your majority” He nodded his head.

“I would like that”

We went to the tea shop and met up with the older women. Mum was relieved to know that the Malfoy’s wanted to be my magical guardians.

“We are lucky to have met such nice people” Mum said on our way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

“Vincent it’s so good to see you again” I said happily pulling my trunk onto the train. 

This year I was able to come to school with only my mom dropping me off. Dad was busy helping his brother with house renovations. 

“Do you need help with your trunk?” He offered kindly.

“No thanks. I can carry it. Do you know where the others are?” I asked.

“Most likely in our compartment. Come on I want the window seat this time” He said.

“Window seat is all yours” 

We quickly made our way into the train and headed straight for our compartment. We were almost there too until we bumped into the twin Weasleys.

“Sorry for bumping into you” I said diplomatically, I would never want to get on the bad side of these two. Genius as their pranks were, I do not want to be on the receiving end.

Vincent had immediately taken position in front of me his wand in his hand.

“Woah, we don’t want to fight” one said.

“We know it”

“Was just an accident” they said together. Despite their words Vincent didn’t move. We have learned to always be cautious especially with older Gryffindor student.

“Vincent why don’t you go to our compartment. I don’t want someone else to take our spot. I want to talk to the twins” I tell him while signing trust me.

He looked hesitant but he relented taking my trunk away with him. Once the trolley comes, I’ll buy him something as thanks.

“What can we do for you?” One of the twins asked leaning on the other.

“Do you both take money to pull pranks on someone?” I asked them. 

“No. But we do now don’t we George”

“Who do you need us to prank?”

“Before that. You guys should start a system. Pranking a first year should be say 2 galleons increase the amount based on year and accessibility. Professors should be the most expensive” I told them honestly.

“Why are you telling us this?” They both asked at the same time.

“Because I know you guys will go far in your pranks. Maybe you might start your own business. If you do, I’m going to invest” I say shocking them into silence.

“I say this is a start to a beautiful partnership” They said.

“We’ll prank this person for free for you. Now who is it?”

“The new defense professor. I’ll pay you for it too. 10 galleons. 5 now and 5 when the job gets done” I tell them handing them 5 galleons.

“Wicked!” They said.

“Once you guys decide on making a shop or not, we should go to Gringotts. Make this partnership official” I say walking away.

“See you little snake”

Vincent was waiting for me anxiously in the compartment. As soon I stepped in, he was looking over me to make sure I was unharmed.

“I’m okay Vincent” I reassured him. “I just came back from making a profitable deal” I tell him sitting down.

“You are going to make me age faster” He sighed and took his spot on the window seat. 

Our other friends were quick to join us. I was happy to see not only Draco but the black furball in his arms. I hated being separated from Scout maybe this summer I’ll just smuggle him to my house. He’s fairly independent and spends most of his days roaming alone. It would be easy to hide him from my dad and maybe Hooky can help.

“I missed you Scout” I said cuddling the purring Kneazle. 

“Daphne you owe me 10 galleons” I said smiling victoriously. 

“Awe I thought you would forget about that” She said but still went and fished out the galleons from her bag.

“I’m going to put all my winning money to the side. I’m going to invest in a future business” I tell them.

“Does this have anything with you talking to the Weasley twins?” Vincent asked.

“Yup I asked them to prank our new Defense Professor. I also told them if they ever opened up a shop I’m going to invest” I tell them truthfully. I didn’t need to worry about keeping this a secret. Each one of my friends were rich and they weren’t the type of people to steal an opportunity from me.

“Draco if they ever do open a shop do you think your dad would go to Gringotts with me to get the paperwork done?” I asked. 

“As if he wouldn’t. He’s your guardian now. I bet he’s just waiting for a chance to help you” He gently reminded me. 

“Theo, I got you something” I handed Theo a copy of the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings books. He had mentioned wanting to read them during the school year and when I saw them on sale, I had to buy them.

“You found them? Thank you, Arya. How much do I owe you?” He asked excited.

“It’s a gift. I used money I made from mowing people’s lawns during the summer. I got stuff for everyone” I said fishing for everyone’s gifts.

I tossed Draco the blue sweater I got for him. For Blaise I had gotten him a perfume which I thought he might like. For Gregory who liked writing in his journal I found a red refillable binder notebook. Vincent was difficult to buy a gift for but I had finally found a puzzle with wolves, his favorite animal. I got a set of matching necklaces, with a crescent moon pendent, for Daphne, Pansy and I.

“You didn’t have to get us presents” Blaise chided gently. 

“I wanted to though” I tell them. 

“I got us matching necklaces” I told Daphne and Pansy showing the necklace I’m wearing. 

Everyone liked their gifts and had securely put them away into their bags. It felt good giving things to my friends and seeing their excitement. I didn’t even spend a lot of money maybe 70 dollars max. 

Sadly, that’s all I could afford by myself for now.


	11. Chapter 11

“Why did you call Hermione a mudblood?” I asked Draco.

“Because that’s what she is. She is ignorant of our customs and shoves her way into every conversation” He snarled still annoyed at being accused of buying his way onto the team.

“But isn’t that what I am too then?” I said curiously. I honestly know that Draco didn’t care about blood purity. He and his family have never once treated me and my family badly.

“No!” He denied immediately.

“What do you know about the term mudblood Arya?” Pansy asked.

“Um it used for muggleborns. Those with dirty blood who don’t deserve to have magic” I said hesitantly.

“Yes, I admit it’s not a good word to call someone” Theo joined in the conversation. “That’s the case with all bad words. Mudblood is a term used for those ignorant to our culture and customs. The term comes from you not clearing up your perspective and denying your blood, your magic” Theo explained gently.

“You are not one. You have strived to embrace this new culture that you suddenly found yourself a part of. You are and never will be a mudblood. I never want you to even think that you are one” Draco said seriously not once breaking eye contact.

“How did the meaning change?” I asked confused.

“I honestly don’t know. But regardless it’s not a nice term to use. If Draco’s parents heard he most likely would have to clean his stables the entire Christmas break” Daphne attempted to lighten the mood.

“Is anyone looking forward to DADA class?” Pansy was quick to change the topic.

“I’m pretty sure I hate that class” I laughed just imagining the joke that class is.

“That man is a pervert. None of you should be alone with him” Draco warned. “I already told everyone to spread the news”

“How do you know that?” Theo asked.

“We met him when getting our books. He called Arya here exotic, he didn’t even care that my father was within hearing distance. And the way he was looking at her. I wanted to curse him, and he still looks at students that way. Watch him during class.” Draco ranted now annoyed for an entirely different reason.

“I won’t be alone with him. If he gives me detention, I’m going to go to Professor Snape instead” I tell him rubbing slow circles in his back. 

DADA class turned out to be just as bad as last time. We didn’t learn anything useful and instead had to answer questions like what is Lockhart’s favorite food, it was completely useless.

I also saw that Lockhart would lean really close to some students. Usually female students but I have seen him do that with a couple of males to. Thankfully he didn’t come near any of the Slytherins, but I’m going to make sure I tell someone about this. I had assumed someone would have complained by now but they didn’t.

He is abusing his power as a teacher and taking advantage of innocent children. 

“You guys go to the dormitory I want to talk to Professor Snape” I say heading towards his office instead after dinner that day.

I knocked and waited until I was given permission to enter.

“Miss Dharia. To what do I owe this pleasure of seeing you?” Professor Snape said glancing up momentarily from his grading.

“I wanted to raise a concern about the new DADA Professor. He is a pervert!” I blurted out not knowing how to politely put it. 

The scratching of quill on parchment stopped immediately. I knew I had his full attention now.

“Did he do something to you Do you have proof of this claim?” He asked concerned, and immediately gained more respect in my eyes.

“Other than looking and making me feel uncomfortable he did nothing” I quickly reassured him. 

“But he has been getting close to some students. Leaning closer than necessary while answering questions, touching their backs, or rubbing a student’s arms” I listed in frustration. 

“Why hasn’t anyone raised a concern?” Professor Snape mused darkly.

“I think it’s because the younger students are so enchanted by his fame and his stupid face, they don’t realize what he is doing is wrong. I noticed he is only giving his attention towards third years and lower” I tell him truthfully.

“I’m scared of being alone with him” I admitted quietly nervously playing with my robes.

“I will look into the matter. You can count on that” Snape reassured. “Here take this book and read it in your free time” He said summoning a book to himself and giving it to me.

“Thank you, Professor Snape,” I said and without reading the book title I made a quick exit. 

The moment I left the office I immediately bumped into Fred and George who were quick to drag me away.

“What do you both want?” I asked as soon as mouth was no longer covered.

“We wanted to let you know that the prank is set for tomorrow at breakfast” I’m pretty sure that was Fred who said it. 

With the more time I spend with the twins it’s easier to recognize their magic. Although just like their looks they are frighteningly similar there are subtle differences. Fred’s magic is just a tad but calmer than George’s. 

“I’m looking forward to it” I say excited now at the prospect of the small revenge.

“Stay safe” We told each other and separated.

When I got to the common room, I faced the entirety of Slytherin who were sitting around plotting for war.

“What did I miss?” I asked confused.

“Where were you at dinner today?” Marcus asked instead.

“I was with Draco and the others in the kitchen” I said confused. “Why did something happen?”

“The chamber of secrets was opened today” Marcus said. That can’t be right I saw that Ginny didn’t have the diary.

“Breathe Arya!” Draco said as he quickly vacated his spot on the couch and made me sit down.

“How?” I managed to say with my shock. Not that anyone would know that I mean to ask how Ginny got it open.

“We don’t know. Mrs. Norris was found petrified” Adrian said.

“Merlin I’m really starting to hate this school” I don’t know who said that but I could come to agree with that.

“What’s the battle plan?” I asked once I centered myself.

“For now, we don’t know what is causing the petrification. But I don’t want anyone being alone. Especially you Arya, I have suspicions that muggleborns might be targeted” I nodded my head agreeing with the rules.

“I talked to Professor Snape about the Lockhart issue. He said he would look into it” I informed.

“Well that’s one less worry. But I want you all to be careful. First years especially, he has a tendency to like younger faces” I felt like I was forgetting something, something really important.

What was it in the movies that allowed Lockhart to be famous? He was a good author but he claimed to have done everything himself, but everyone can tell he’s a fake. He took other people’s stories and made them his own after obliviating them by using memory charms.

“Memory Charms!” I said loudly standing up.

“What do you mean Arya?” I don’t know who asked but I started to pace trying to formulate how I want to share what I know.

“Well Lockhart claims to have done many things right. For the most part everyone believes he did these things right. But going to his class we call know that he is not what he claims to be. So that got me thinking how could he get away with it” I was still pacing as I talked.

“What you think he’s got these stories from others and then erased their memories to make his own?” Devon and upper year said skeptically. “Holy shit that makes so much sense” He said after a moment.

“How do we know that he hasn’t don’t gotten to someone alone and obliviated them?” Draco asked.

“We don’t” I disgusted. I know for a fact that none of the Slytherins were alone with Lockhart, we took precautions the moment school had started. But I know for a fact other have rather for detention or ‘a couple minutes’ after class do discuss one thing or another.

“Alright new plan, watch out for the other kids too. No that won’t work DADA is only with Gryffindor’s”

“I can ask Fred and George for help. I can’t tell you how they can” I said thinking of the map. I’m pretty sure they have it. “But they will be able to track Lockhart without anyone knowing. Should I also ask Hooky to help out?” I asked.

“Hooky!” I called after getting conformation. 

“Mistress calling Hooky?” He bowed.

“I need your help. I need you to keep an eye of the DADA Professor. Can you help us make sure he doesn’t stay alone with a student?” I asked him.

“Yes, I can. Is he bad man Mistress?” Hooky asks.

“Very bad. If he tries to touch a student inappropriately shock him where it hurts the most” I say angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited that I got this out. How did you guys find it?


	12. Chapter 12

Don’t go anywhere alone. The only rule I was told to follow and I didn’t and where did that make me end up?

Petrified and now in the medical wing.

It was scary being completely vulnerable to anyone who comes inside. I really regretted not being with someone when I was trying to get another medical book from Professor Snape. Or maybe it was a good thing that no one else in this situation.

Draco’s pale skin, grey eyes, and blonde hair came into my sight. His eyes were scrunched in worry and a hint of anger. But the hands that ran through my long hair were gentle.

“You will be fine Arya. Professor Snape is working on the potion to help you. I’m also helping make them you don’t need to worry. I told dad; he should be here soon” Draco informed me his voice soft.

“I guess even an inbred pureblood can also get targeted. Better watch out Draco”

“Scout stays with you at night. I think he stands guard, because he’s asleep for most of the day. I do bring him food” Without acknowledging the harsh words Draco continued telling me what I had missed. 

I heard a bang of the door opening and raised voices. If I could I’d groan in frustration of being unable to see unless someone was directly in my sights.

“I will be taking Arya home. Where she will be comfortable” I recognized Mr. Malfoy’s voice.

“I’m afraid that you can’t do that” Dumbledore said in false sympathy.

“And why not?” He practically snarled.

“As a muggleborn the school is in charge of her well-being. I don’t deem it wise for you to take her” Since when did Dumbledore care about a student’s well-being. 

Not only has he been giving Harry suicidal tasks, but he allowed Lockhart to roam free. 

Before I was petrified Hooky had informed me that Lockhart was visiting the students petrified at night. The only reason I was told of this was because Hooky was confused on what to do, because while Lockhart didn’t touch the students, he did touch himself. I was quick to tell Hooky that unless Lockhart was injured, he shouldn’t let him enter the medical wing.

“I am her Magical Guardian. Her mother deemed it so herself. Now, unless you want Aurors coming in, you should step aside for me to take her home” And with that Dumbledore had nothing else to say.

It was a quick transfer and although I was still petrified, I was much more comfortable at Malfoy Manor.

Mrs. Malfoy had changed me out of my uniform and gave me a bath. Although awkward it was very nice to be clean. I was then put into a night dress and tucked into bed.

I was happy that I was frozen with my body straight, instead of Hermione’s stretched out arm. That can’t be comfortable at all. 

I was also never left alone in to the silence. In the mornings Mrs. Malfoy would read to me letters that my friends wrote keeping me updated on what was happening at school. I was very amused when Draco told me that Harry and Ron had Polyjuice into Vincent and Gregory. I didn’t think he would have realized, he played along with their scheme. Afterwards everyone made a system to sign their own name when they start speaking to each other.  
How have Slytherins not taken over the world?

When Mrs. Malfoy had to leave Mr. Malfoy took her spot. He would read the newspaper, or explain to me which paperwork he was doing.

“Severus finished the potions” Mrs. Malfoy said happily one day.

“Thank Merlin. I was feeling so bad and thinking maybe we should have bought the potion from someone else” Mr. Malfoy said sadly.

“But Severus is the best”

The feeling of getting movement to my body wasn’t slow. One minute my body was ridged and the next I was able to move. What I wasn’t expecting was the pain. It felt as if my entire body was sore to the extreme.

“Hurts” I whimpered crying not being able to stop the tears even if I had tried.

“Here give her this potion, it would help with the pain” Professor Snape said and a potion was quickly shoved down my throat. I swallowed the nasty potion eagerly wanting the pain to just stop.

“How are you feeling sweetheart?” Mr. Malfoy asked gently after I stopped crying.

“Better” I thought for a moment “Hungry too” I said sheepishly. 

“Let’s get you fed” Mrs. Malfoy said immediately calling an house elf to make me some food.

“What happened?” I asked wanting to know.

“There was a basilisk let loose at Hogwarts because of a dark possession that was somehow in possession of the Weasley girl” Professor Snape informed. I nodded slowly; I was expecting that.

“what happened to the defense professor?” I really wanted to know if he was taken care of.

“He was obliviated by his own spell” I waited for Professor Snape to say more but he didn’t.

“That’s it? Is he not going to be charged or anything? He was harassing students” I coughed out in the end. I was quickly given a glass of water and I slowly drank it easing my dry throat.

“Some believe that he has suffered enough”

“He should be locked up in Azkaban!” I said venomously.  
“Why do you think that?” Mr. Malfoy asked gently sitting in front of me. His grey eyes looking into my brown ones with concern.

“Hooky!” I called instead of immediately answering him.

“Mistress is awake!” Hooky cried happily. “Hooky was so worried” he had tears streaming down his face.

“Report from the beginning!” I demanded feeling slightly bad about not comforting him. 

“Yes mistress” He said and after a moment of wiping his eyes he started telling his report. 

Lockhart had tried on numerous occasions to get students alone, they were either stopped by Hooky, Fred and George, or older Slytherin students. Detentions were closely monitored by Hooky himself. On 150 different occasions Hooky had to shock the man when he started getting to close. As Hooky kept talking the faces of both men grew darker.

“Sadly, a house elf can’t testify against a wizard on the basis of them being influenced by their masters” Mr. Malfoy started “But we can have him gather all of the students that helped out to testify. We will make sure he gets Azkaban” Mr. Malfoy reassured me quickly.

“Enough of this dark talk!” Mrs. Malfoy chided gently “Eat up honey. Draco and the rest of your friends will be here soon you’re going to need your energy” She warned putting a bowl of soup in front of me.

“Is it summer break already?” I asked talking a small sip.

“Yeah sorry you missed so much darling. We told your mum that you had a magic flu and needed a couple of days to get better” She explained softy.

“Now eat your soup. You need to get your energy back, and food is the best way to do it” She said.

“ok mom” I rolled my eyes in exasperation. 

“Sorry! It’s just that you are so much like a mum. You give me advice in your letters and you and dad, I mean Mr. Malfoy take care of me just like parents. It’s like I have a second set of parents” I rambled as soon as I realized what I had let slip out.

“Relax Arya. Narcissa and I would be very happy if you wanted to call us Mom and Dad” Mr. Malfoy was quick to say. He was smiling wide as was Mrs. Malfoy.

“You guys don’t mind?” I asked hesitantly.

“We would love to be called Mom and Dad” Mom said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never did like Lockhart. I honestly didn't trust him especially with his memory charms. How did you guys feel about him?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this chapter right now. But I really felt good about not only this one but the next one too. So I was very impatient to get it out.

Third year had started out with a bang. Not that I was shocked at Dementors being on the train. I’m just very glad that I never became friends with Harry. I didn’t want to be anywhere near those things. 

It was bad enough that the school was surrounded with them.

“We are starting putting a mandrake leaf in our mouths for a month?” I said holding out said leaf.

“Put a sticking charm on. Professor Snape said it would prevent us swallowing it” Daphne reminded.

“Here it goes to a month of nasty taste” Pansy said as all three of us stuck the leaf to the roof of our mouths.

“I’m going to avoid eating the things I like this month. Maybe just stick to plain veggies and that horrible casserole Hooky has made” I said in disgust.

“Why torture yourself more?” Pansy choked out also trying get used to the taste.

“I don’t want to ruin the taste of perfection” I state simply.

“Good you three have started” Professor Snape said entering his office.

“You didn’t tell us that it would taste this bad” I accused.

“Would you have changed your mind?” He asked eyebrow raised. 

All three of us shook our heads in denial. 

“Then obviously there was no point in telling you. It is highly amusing seeing your reactions” He smiled wickedly. 

“Such evil behind a caring facade” I whispered with false horror to the others. In the three years I’ve been in Hogwarts Snape has been deceptively evil. He pulled up a front, I don’t know why, but would help from the background. 

“I heard that Miss Dharia. You better head to breakfast, wouldn’t want to be late for the first day of class” He calmly said.

“The house elves made some oatmeal, waffles, and a nice quiche, I just can’t wait for breakfast” He said as we were leaving his office.

“Aw he made them make our favorites” Daphne said in sadness.

“He did say we were going to suffer this month. It’s better to rip it off like a Band-Aid I suppose” Despite my words none of us were excited to eat breakfast especially when our favorites were placed on the table.

Why did I want to do this again? Oh yeah because they made it seem so cool in the movies. Unless you were a rat like Pettigrew, then life would just suck.

“I can’t believe we don’t have the same classes this year!” Draco said the moment I sat down.

“Two out of all our classes is not a big deal Draco” I laughed while grabbing a piece of toast.

“Are you sure you want to take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy? You are doing a lot this year” He subtly hinted.

“Yes, I’m sure. I don’t have the patience for animals, and before you say anything Scout is different. I don’t have to worry about him one bit. Scout is very smart” I was quick to say.

It was the truth too. Scout liked his independence and liked to roam around. There were times he came and joined me in class snuggling in my lap, or I would see him roaming around the castle. But in the end of the day he would always find me at dinner so we can snuggle up and sleep.

The only times he didn’t do this was when I was in bed sick, or with a headache, and when I was petrified. 

It seems he liked being my little protector. 

“Alright point taken” He said looking away nervously. 

I didn’t notice it before but all of my friends have been acting weird. Even now they were sharing little smirks and giggles when they thought I wasn’t looking. As breakfast progressed the more nervous Draco got.

From across the table I met eyes with an amused Marcus. What’s happening? I quickly signed making sure my friends didn’t see. Wait watch. You’ll like He was quick to sign back confidently. I let myself relax; Marcus has never steered me wrong before.

“Arya Dharia” Draco said getting up from his seat and kneeling at my side. “I Draco Malfoy am asking if I may be permitted the blissful pleasure of escorting you to Hogsmeade?” He asked nervously looking into my eyes.

Was I just asked out? Especially by Draco Malfoy? Sure, I’ve always thought he was cute, he was always attentive towards my needs. Even my magic liked him. 

Holy shit I like Draco Malfoy I suddenly came to the revelation. The very same Draco that was anxiously waiting for my reply. 

But he asked me all formal like. I wasn’t taught what to do in this situation. Heck I haven’t even seen anyone else ask someone out like this. 

When in doubt bullshit your way through confidently. 

“I would be delighted to be escorted by you, Draco Malfoy” I smiled nervously offering my hand, which was immediately taken gently in his and brought to his mouth to place a chaste kiss. 

“Will you allow me to escort you to class?” In a fluid motion he stood up straight and offered his arm. I was quick to link my arm with his and we both left the great hall.

“Not that I’m not happy to go out with you Draco. But I think everyone forgot I’m muggleborn. I don’t know exactly what happened” I hissed the moment we were alone in the hallway.

“It was a very formal way to ask you out” He said sheepishly looking away.

“Explain Draco please” 

“I asked you out formally in front of the entire school. I basically laid my claim…no that’s the wrong way to put it. By asking you out in front of a large audience I showed that I was sincere about my feelings for you. Sincere about the fact that I want to spend time with you. I want this relationship to last” He explained flushing bright red.

I could feel my own face heating up at his words. 

“The way you formally accepted showed that you also were genuine. Now everyone in school knows that the both of us are seeing each other”

“I do like you Draco” I reassured him when I saw the worried look, he had on his face.

“I like you too Arya”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys liked this. You were waiting for awhile to get them together together. Their time has started now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the reason I posted 13 and 14 right now. So hopefully you guys like reading it as much as I liked writing it.

“Are you sure you’re ok Draco?” I asked worried.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Pomphrey patched me up” He reassured weakly.

“You had to take a Skele-gro potion. You are not fine. Your bones are being mended slowly and painfully. You should be resting” I pointed out, hating the fact that he was in pain. 

“It doesn’t hurt that bad” He lied.

“Your lying” I said knowingly. His magic was practically curling in on itself in pain. I wanted to tell him too, except I know that feeling his magic so intimately isn’t normal. If I was going to bring this topic up it would be done in private. 

“You would be just as worried if it were me. You hate it when I try downplaying my headaches” I pointed out. 

“Just let me take care of you, like all the times you have taken care of me” I said gently.

“Alright” He agreed smiling softly.

“What even happened? Practically everyone says you insulted the beast” Blaise asked curiously.

“I honestly don’t know. I had gone up to do the same thing as Potter, but I think it got spooked somehow” Everyone can go find themselves a life. What they get in spreading false rumors is beyond my understanding. 

I knew what people were saying. They thought Draco had provoked the hippogriff and is now moaning about a small injury. But what I don’t understand is why he just won’t rest. 

“Hey Arya! Are you sure you want to be dating someone as weak as that?” Someone, I don’t know who, yelled out. 

“What and go with you? You’re as important as a white crayon!” I yell back hoping that whoever it was knew about muggle crayons. 

“Ignore them. They’re idiots. So, tell me how your plan is going girls?” Draco asked us.

“We are almost done keeping this annoying leaf in out mouths. Daphne and I found a good spot to get the dew when we need it” Pansy explained. 

“Hopefully the full moon is clear, I don’t fancy doing this again for another month” Daphne said and both Pansy and I nodded in agreement.

“The taste is just vile” I shuddered.   
“Why you three decided on doing this is beyond me, but if you need any help gathering ingredient’s or anything else ask me, I’ll try my best to help you” Theo piped up despite being still engrossed in his book.

“Look a hatchling is coming” Blaise said eyeing the female first year that made her way over to us. 

A Slytherin came up with the terms last year. Hatchling for first years, baby snakes for second years. Those two years being when we adjust the most and need more guidance than the rest. 

“A pair of Gryffindors asked for you Arya. It was the red headed ones, the twins” the hatchling stammered nervously fidgeting with her short brown hair.

“Thanks for letting me know. Do you know where they wanted to meet?” I asked.

“The kitchens. Although I don’t know where that is”, she said flushing. 

“Huh, we should make a map and stick it on the common room wall. That way every snake old or new know all the secrets of Hogwarts. Imagine how much we could discover as everyone keeps adding on to it” I mused to myself. 

“Oh sorry. Thanks for letting me know. I’ll go to them right away” I said quickly after I was elbowed by Pansy. 

“I’ll be back before we have to go to DADA” I reassured my friends. 

I got up to leave but hesitated for just a moment, before I could over think my decision, I gave a quick peck to Draco’s cheek and quickly walked out of the Great Hall and towards the Kitchen. 

I felt bad leaving Draco, but the twins have never called me out unless it was important. They have especially never got another Slytherin to tell me that they needed to see me. Usually I’d be walking and they both would take one of my arms and drag me to a secluded place.

It was because of the fact I was so used to being grabbed by them that I didn’t panic when I was grabbed in an empty hallway.

“You guys have got to stop doing that! One of these days I will hex you, then your parents would finally be able to know who is who” I threatened jokingly, but when they didn’t respond like they usually do my head snapped up to look at identical serious faces.

“Arya. Listen we overheard a conversation” George said seriously. He seemed to struggle to find a way to explain what was happening. 

“We were making some potions in our usual hidden spot. The one that leads a path towards Hogsmeade” Fred started to explain. “We didn’t hear everything, but Arya damn I knew Dumbledore was an asshole but this is just taking the cake” 

I waited patiently for them to get their thoughts straightened out. Whatever they heard had shaken them up really bad.

“We heard Dumbledore paying someone to hurt you” George whispered out.

“I knew Dumbledore was prejudiced when he gave you and your friend detentions for no reason in first year when you were going to the kitchens. Then he proved it again with the house cup. But this, this is not something I would ever imagine him doing” Fred ranted pulling at his hair in agitation.

“We wanted to warn you to be careful” George said letting his brother rant out his feelings. I was very glad now that I put up silencing charms as soon as I saw their serious faces.

“Petrified last year, and this year I have the headmaster out to get me. Great what else is new?” I said a bit hysterically. 

Why me? I’m a nobody. What would messing with me do for him?

“Thanks for letting me know. Do you guys think you can lead me to Marcus? I’d go straight to Draco but he’s recovering with a Skele-gro right now. I’ll tell him tomorrow. I’ll…I’ll think of a plan” I stumbled and was quickly steadied by two firm hands.

“We’ll keep watch over you” They both said.

They were quick to lead me to where Marcus and his friends were hanging out in the courtyard. Thankfully we managed to avoid anyone seeing me.

“What did you two do to her?” Marcus asked furious taking out his wand. The others were quick to follow his lead.

Uncaring or maybe just foolishly brave, the twins didn’t flinch at 5 very hostile Slytherins pointing wands at them. 

“Take care of her” They ordered instead simultaneously and were quick to make their retreat.

“What happened Arya?” Marcus was quick to pull me into a hug. At this moment I didn’t give one fuck about rules, I clung onto Marcus desperately trying not to cry.

“Come on Arya, I can’t help if you don’t explain. Did the twins hurt you?” Adrian asked sounding very concerned.  
I quickly shook my head. Taking a couple of deep breaths, I pulled away from Marcus. I was now surrounded in a protective circle by the five boys. I put up silencing charms and notice me nots despite the courtyard being empty I didn’t want to take any chances. Adrian was quick to follow after me and put his own set of charms up. 

“I’m scared” I said to the five grim faced Slytherins.

“The twins overheard Dumbledore talking to someone. They said he paid someone to hurt me” I quickly said before I started to cry. 

“Are you sure this wasn’t a very bad prank?” 

“No. The twins would never lie about this. I trust them” I denied immediately.

“Do they have proof?” Marcus asked furious.

“Most likely not. Just saying you heard something wouldn’t hold. Especially against the oh so great Dumbledore” Adrian huffed.

Hearing them just as worried as I was somehow calmed me down. We were Slytherins we take care of our own. I’m not alone. I have my whole house backing me up.

“We need to plan” I said breathing deeply shoving all of my occlumency shields up. I needed to focus now more than anything. I am so glad now that I’ve been strengthening my shields from the first year of school.

“We can do what we did last year. This time I won’t go anywhere outside our dormitory alone. I promise” I said and I felt my magic rise up and bind me to the promise.

“We tell Professor Snape. Do your friends know?” Marcus asked.

“I’ll tell them tomorrow. Draco would just get worked up and he needs to heal” I explained seeing their confused faces.

“Why don’t you have that elf of yours keep a watch on you like you did last year? Sending him to spy on Dumbledore would be too risky but he can keep you safe while hidden” Adrian pointed out. 

We hashed out as much as we could in the remaining time of our lunch. I was glad I came to them. We had come up with a decent plan. They had now dubbed it the Babysitting Arya plan. 

“What class do you have right now? I’ll escort you” Marcus asked getting up.

“DADA, although I just want to take a nap. I’m exhausted” I complained.  
“Go to DADA. Then afterwards fake a migraine. That way Draco would also rest and it won’t be suspicious” Adrian offered.

“Good plan” I found myself agreeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I planned on writing the twins calling Arya out it wasn't supposed to go like this. But then when the idea hit it went really well with what I wanted in the future.
> 
> I don't know if you guys would want to know my original idea so if anyone wants to know comment I'll tell you. That way those that didn't wouldn't need to read it.
> 
> Next chapter would be the class with bogarts. I'm really excited about that one too. 
> 
> Since I have yet to write that you guys have 2 options.
> 
> Do you want Remus to be an asshole or not. At this point I can't decide between the two.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wanted a bad Remus sorry.

“What did the twins want?” Daphne whispered as we all waited for class to start.

“I’ll tell you later. It’s a long story” I replied without looking at her.

“Are you ok?” Pansy whispered in concern.

“I’ll be fine” I took both their hands in mine. “My head just hurts a bit”

“Let us know if it gets too much. We’ll take you to the dorms” Daphne said squeezing my hand in concern. 

“I’ll let you both know. But I can handle it for now” I reassured feeling just a tad bit bad about lying.

I was saved from answering anymore questions by Professor Lupin opening the classroom door and allowing us in. The desks were pushed off to the side and in the front of the classroom was a rattling wardrobe. 

“Boggarts! I’ve always wanted to see what mine would be. How do you think it manages to choose just one fear? I’m scared of moths but I also scared of so many other things” Daphne said excited with only a tad bit fear.

“You know what Daphne. Remind me to take you to an amusement park. I think you’ll find your fix of adrenaline there” I quietly told her. Daphne nodded despite being confused at what I meant; she even wrote it in her notebook. I didn’t know she was actually keeping a list.

“Keeping up with the things you say and plan is so difficult. I’m writing them all down this year forward” She said seriously.

“That would have been so useful to do from first year” Pansy agreed.

“I’m not that bad” I denied weakly. I know I have a tendency to make plans or just little things to do later on. For me it was easy to follow along with my thoughts.

“Now everyone, form a line!” Professor Lupin ordered his voice tinged with excitement.

The class was immediately jostling around pushing each other forward not wanting to be the first to go. Among the chaos I somehow found myself towards the front of the line, thankfully Draco was also there right beside me.

“I don’t want to do this in front of everyone” I had to be loud to get Draco to hear over everyone else’s chaos.

“What is the little snake too scared?” Ron mocked from the very front of the line causing laughter to erupt from most of the class.

“Suck it up!” I heard someone yell from the back.

“You what’s your name?” Professor Lupin asked me smiling softly.

“Arya Dharia” I said internally pleading for him not to be an asshole. I don’t think my heart would be able to handle him being one. Already so many people I adored, that once just used to be characters in a book, have disappointed me with the reality that they are.

“how about you stand here beside me, you can go alone after class if that is what you wish. That goes for anyone else that doesn’t want to” He said louder for the rest of the class. 

I was quick to join him at the side, happy that at least he still seems to be the same Remus. Watching the class, I could tell that there were some others that wanted to join in on the side with me, but stopped most likely due to pride. After all, if they come, they would be hypocrites, not a minute ago they were laughing at me for being too weak.

“I want everyone to picture the things they fear the most and turn it into something funny” Professor Lupin said turning on the record player. 

One by one everyone was slowly getting their turn. To be honest I had paid more attention to the pride on Professor Lupins face when a student was able to overcome their fear. His face just seemed to glow, he genuinely loved helping out students. I had always assumed that he was forced to take the job as a last resort.

I focused intently on back to the students when Draco stood in the front of the line. I wonder what his boggart would be?

For a moment nothing happened and then the boggart changed from a vicious looking pink dog to me. An extremely still petrified version of me. My expression frozen in fear. Slowly ever so slowly blood started to trickle down from the mouth.

Draco stood there in horror not doing anything. Just as Professor Lupin moved to help Draco had cast the spell. He walked rigidly to the back of the class and was encircled by our friends.

“Excuse me Professor” I said and quickly made my way over to my friends. 

“I’m alright Draco. I’m here, alive and safe” I reassured wrapping my arms around him. He clutched onto me desperately and ever so slowly I felt his magic calming down. 

“How about we ditch the rest of class? I doubt Professor Lupin would mind” I said pulling Draco outside.

We all quietly made our ways to out Dorms. Draco and I walking behind the group.

“When you were petrified” Draco started after we walked in silence “That was torture for me. I couldn’t help you and then you were at home. I knew you were safe there but all I saw that year was your frozen body. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle anything happening to you” He was quiet as he spoke.

“I didn’t know that it affected you that much” I whispered back. “I’m sorry I wasn’t more careful” 

“Wasn’t your fault. Come on, I need a nap and don’t think I didn’t notice how exhausted you look ever since you came from lunch.” He pointed out.

“Storm clouds” Pansy said the password to our dorms.

Draco pulled me along and settled down on the couch dragging me beside him. I was careful of not putting pressure on his injured arm. 

“Wake us up for dinner” Draco said pulling me closer to his body and holding me tightly.

I didn’t bother struggling. I knew he was very shaken up and needed the comfort. Truth be told after lunch I also was craving being close to Draco. 

I listened to the quiet cackling of the fire place and snuggled into Draco and fell asleep easily.

Walking up snuggled to Draco was surprisingly not embarrassing. I found myself calmed by his presence. What was embarrassing was the fact that everyone that came to the dorms had seen us. 

Of course, the first thing that happened after waking up was Marcus explaining to my friend about what the twins had overheard. 

“I already told Professor Snape. He said he would try to look into it” Adrian said.

“We’ll just have to be careful” Draco said holding me close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate anyone who comments. I like reading them and it gives me encouragement that you actually enjoy the story enough to comment.


	16. Chapter 16

School went on. Pansy, Daphne, and I successfully finished preparing the potion we need to become Animagus. At sunrise and sundown, we would recite Amato Animo Animato Animagus with the tip of our wands placed over our hearts.

Today finally was a thunderstorm, we had immediately made our way to Professor Snape, and he had taken us to a secure open area outside.

“Amato Animo Animato Animagus” We recited and then quickly downed our own potions.

I felt dizzy and dropped onto all fours. My entire body tingled and I knew that my body was changing. 

In seconds the change was over and I whined at the numerous scents that were bombarding me. I heard a feline whine she also seemed to be in the same predicament as me.

“I am proud of you three. Daphne you are a cheetah, Pansy you are a red tailed hawk, and Arya you are a wolf” Professor Snape informed us.

I slowly got up and walked to Daphne’s cheetah form. I didn’t want her instincts to view me as a threat. The worry was for naught because as soon as she saw me, she nuzzled into me. Placing her scent on mine as I did the same to her. We then did the same to Pansy although it was different and we tried to be a bit gentler.

I felt all three of our magic rises connecting to each other’s. 

Pack.

We three are a pack.

We are sisters.

“I’d recommend you three changing back to human form. Just think of your human selves” Professor Snape said levitating three blankets in front of us.

It took a while for me to turn back to human. Pansy was the first and had quickly changed into her uniform, followed by Daphne. 

“Did you also feel our magic connect?” I asked them as soon as I was dressed.

“After, it felt like we were sisters” Daphne said hesitantly.

“It might be because you three already had such feelings from before. Working together like you have to become Animagus has just strengthened your bond. Once you had shifted you guys formed a pack and your magic recognized each other as siblings” Professor Snape explained.

“I finally have sisters?” Pansy said excited. Unlike Daphne and I Pansy had no siblings.

“Well we were always sisters. This just confirmed it with magic” Daphne said in a matter of fact tone. Daphne and I were both tackled into a hug by a sobbing Pansy. 

“Come on big sis no need to cry” I said hugging her back tightly. 

“I’ll be the best big sister ever” She said releasing us.

“Well start of by helping me get ready for my date with Draco this weekend” I told her seriously.

Draco and I had little ‘dates’ around school. But we haven’t gone yet to Hogsmeade, he was too worried about being out in the open despite us not being alone.

I finally had enough and had sent a letter out to Mom. The reply was quick and efficient and now finally we will be going to Hogsmeade.

Getting ready was fairly simple. My outfit had been ready for ages now. I wore a blue dress with a warm black cape. It’s not something I would wear if we went on a date to the muggle world but it’s perfect for Hogsmeade. The whole outfit screamed pureblood witch. 

My hair is where Pansy and Daphne were extremely helpful. I usually leave my long hair let down or put it in a neat but for potions class. I have never experimented with my hair. For today my hair was curled into neat waves.

“You look beautiful” Draco said awed when he saw me. 

I looked at him up and down. He was also wearing wizarding clothes. Unlike me he was wearing all black with a grey scarf being the only color. Despite the lack of color, he still looked gorgeous.

“You also look gorgeous” I said and smiled in triumph when he looked away blushing.

“There was a thunderstorm a couple of days ago, did you and the girls finish what you had been planning” He asked vaguely on the carriage. I appreciated his discretion, if I wasn’t registered it would become a very big deal if someone found out.

“Yeah, dad already took me and got me registered” I told him.

“What’s your animal?”

“A wolf. I’ve had practice changing back and forth. I can now change back to human with all my clothes on” I tell him proudly.

“Do you feel any different?”

“I smell much better. I think my sight is also better. But the scent is what’s really difficult right now, sometimes the scents are too strong. Daphne is having similar troubles” I told him.

“Makes sense. I don’t think I would have the patience to become one” He said seriously.

“Says the future potions master” I retorted.

“That’s different. I’m not waiting months on end to finish something” He said back.

“Point taken” I conceded. 

Draco jumped off the carriage first and helped me get out without stumbling over my dress.

“Where do you want to go first?” Draco asked looking around.

“Honeydukes. I want to buy chocolates” I quickened my pace just a bit in excitement. 

“Alright come on” 

I picked out a bunch of chocolate treats. I mainly got some chocolate wands and chocolate skeletons. 

“You know if you eat so many chocolates, you’ll get fat. Whoops I mean fatter” someone said behind me. 

I didn’t even react to the words. I knew they were just jealous; my body was average. I wasn’t hardcore fit but I wasn’t fat either. I do workout as much as I can, usually when Draco is practicing Quidditch. 

“Penny don’t be like that. You know how these purebloods are. Never do work of their own” There comes the false information again. Why does everyone think I’m pureblood? I admit that right now what I’m wearing screams wizarding kid, but I use a lot of muggle things at school. Where do they think I get my muggle things from?

“Arya I’m done choosing what I want if you are also done let’s pay and leave” Draco said carrying a bunch of treats.

“What’s going on?” He asked when he noticed the girls.

“Just some idiots. No need to pay them any attention” I said and we both walked away to pay. 

Draco was quick to follow after me and insisted he would pay for my chocolates as well. I let him only on the condition that he would let me pay next time. 

I settled down on the blanket beside Draco. We had gotten food and were having a small picnic outside. We placed warming charms around us, sitting there with Draco surrounded by the snow was just perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another writing dilemma.
> 
> Do you guys want Remus to stay in the story. You know be important and close to Arya?
> 
> I personally thought it would be good for her to have a contact outside Slytherin. But what are your thoughts?


	17. Chapter 17

It was a full moon night and Pansy, Daphne, and I snuck out to stretch out our animal sides. We loved going out and just running around. 

Sometimes others would join us to keep watch. No one knew what Dumbledore had planned. It was making everyone nervous. It was getting close to being the end of the school year if he wanted to hurt me, he had more than enough time.

Daphne purred rubbing her head against my neck lovingly. Pansy was overhead flying to her hearts content. 

I heard a distant howl coming from the direction of the shrieking shack. 

Shit! Was today the day that Professor Lupin loses control?

Pansy was the first to react quickly launching herself to go investigate, Daphne following closely afterwards. I wanted to yell at them to come back but in this form I couldn’t. 

I growled in agitation and quickly bounded after them. It was a good thing that I was comfortable in this form just as much as I was human.

We got to a clearing and saw Buckbeak attacking Moony and flying away. I wanted to slowly back away but Daphne was too close to Moony.

I whimpered softly bringing the werewolves attention to myself immediately. I brought my body down on the ground and shuffled closely. 

I needed to show Daphne and Pansy how to act. We can’t risk Moony getting agitated. But more than that the pack bond was basically crying out for us to submit to the alpha in front of us.

Moony shuffled closer and sniffed at my neck, I was quick to expose my neck further. After a couple of seconds of sniffing he lightly nipped at my neck then lapped at the tiny injury. I was quick to take on a playful stance and nuzzle into him.

I turned my attention to Daphne who was trying to replicate what I had just done. Moony did the same thing, he bit her lightly and then licked where the wound was. 

Pansy flew down and ruffled her feathers in agitation, most likely because she didn’t know how to do what we did in bird form. 

Turns out Moony didn’t care. He must have smelt Daphne and I on Pansy and new she was pack; she also got the same treatment. After the pack was reestablished all four of us stood there not knowing what to do.

Daphne stepped towards Moony hesitated just for a second before tapping him with her front paw and dashing away. Pansy and I were quick to follow staying close enough to Moony yet staying out of reach. The game ended when I stumbled over a tree root getting caught by the werewolf. 

It was the best game of tag I have ever played. 

I panted from my spot beside Moony. Daphne came on my free side and curled up around me while Pansy settled on Moony himself. Comforted by the presence of our entire pack we all finally dozed off to sleep.

I woke up to growls and angry squawks coming from both my friends. It took me a couple of minutes but I finally woke up enough to figure out they were outraged over the naked professor that was using a blanket to cover up.

This is going to be hard and awkward to explain I thought shifting to my human form.

“Morning professor Lupin” I greeted awkwardly. 

“Arya?” He asked confused. “What are you doing here? Did you and your friends become illegal Animagus?”

“We are registered” I was quick to reassure him seeing him panic. “We were fooling around last night when we heard you howl. Those two” I say pointing at a now calmer hawk and cheetah “were too curious and came to investigate. You ended up becoming our alpha” I say showing him my red neck.

“I’m so fired” He groaned to himself.

“I bet I can get dad…I mean Mr. Malfoy to find you a good job” I say shuffling back to lean against Daphne. 

“That is only if you want to. I won’t force you. My mum and dad say I shouldn’t force my opinion on others and I know she and Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy talk about me doing that when I get to excited” I rambled when I saw his concerned face. 

“Can we please get the good professor clothes before we talk?” Pansy asked pulling out twigs from her hair, I moved towards her and helped her out.

“Before that we need to tell the rest of the snakes, we’re ok before they raise hell” Daphne said urgently. 

“How about you and Pansy go and tell them everything is fine. Maybe go to professor Snape and tell him what happened. He could bring clothes. I’ll stay with professor Lupin” I told them.

“You promised that you wouldn’t go anywhere alone Arya” Pansy narrowed her eyes.

“Yeah but I’m not alone. Professor Lupin is here. I’ve got my wand and can call Hooky if need be” I said before immediately feeling stupid.

“Hooky!” I called blushing red.

“Mistress need Hooky?” The elf bowed; I was glad to notice that he started making more uniforms for himself. This uniform was blue with a howling wolf at the back.

“Can you tell the snakes that I’m fine. After you do that find professor Snape and tell him the same but bring him here. Also, can you get Professor Lupins clothes first before you do all that?”

“I go” he said with a snap of his fingers professor Lupin’s clothes were dropped on his head and Hooky popped away.

“You know it’s usually a guy in the movies that has their back to the naked girl while she’s putting on her clothes” I mused looking straight ahead back to professor Lupin.

“We are going to discuss your movie choice after this” A deep voice drawled out from behind me.

“Daphne please tell me that’s professor Lupin imitating our Head Snake?” I asked politely. 

“Nope you are doomed” She laughed. 

“Professor Snape I’ll buy you a new knife just don’t tell my mum and Mrs. Malfoy” I pleaded back still to him.

“You and what money?” He asked amused.

“I’m investing in a business. And I have money from my summer jobs mowing people’s lawn” I say listing the meager jobs I have done.

“You’re muggleborn?” Professor Lupin asked shocked.

“Why does no one believe that?” I asked turning around and thankfully professor Lupin was covered up completely. 

“You don’t act like a muggleborn” he explained.

“You mean that I actually was taught the ways of the wizarding world” I said crossing my arms.

“Enough of your sass Arya. The snakes were out for blood when they didn’t find you in the dorms. So quickly explain what happened so you can reassure them that you still live” I was quick to do what he said.

“Hm Detention for three weeks with me” He said dismissively. 

“But school is done” I elbowed her in her stomach stopping her from speaking further.

“Then next year you will report to me for your detention” He drawled.

“Yes sir” We synced and ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter would be the final one for second year!
> 
> How do you guys feel about Remus being alpha of the pack?


	18. Chapter 18

“Don’t you think Dumbledore is too happy?” Marcus pointed out. 

We all slowly took turns discreetly looking at him confirming what was pointed out. It could just be that he is happy about Sirius getting away, but I don’t think he ever really cared what happened to the man. If Dumbledore had cared he would have worked to get an innocent man a trial, instead of thrusting him straight to Azkaban.

“This is such a headache. If only the twins heard more” I moaned burying my face in my hands.

“It’ll be alright Arya” Daphne nuzzled into me. “Look Scout wants cuddles” She exclaimed petting Scout.

Ever since Daphne became an Animagi Scout has been loving cuddling up with her. I think it’s a feline thing because I’ve found them both sun bathing together.

I wanted to find Professor Snape and Professor Lupin. They weren’t here eating breakfast and I didn’t want Professor Lupin to leave without telling him how to contact us. Despite my wants I knew I couldn’t leave. Last time I went alone to Professor Snape I was petrified.

I also have been warned by Marcus to stay close and not leave. He was suspicious of the Aurors that were called in to arrest Sirius before he had made his escape. There were too many strangers that were highly qualified to harm a student easily without calling attention.

Three new Aurors came into the Great Hall catching my attention instantly. I knew two out of the three. One was Kingsley Shacklebolt and the other was Nymphadora Tonks. They made their way immediately to Dumbledore and had a quick whispered conversation.

I saw it. The satisfied smile that flickered on Dumbledore’s face before he masked it with horror and sadness. 

A feeling of dread filled me. 

What was happening? 

Clearly, he succeeded in his plan and by the way he was looking at me it was about me. He confirmed it by pointing me out to the three Aurors who turned to look at me sadness etched onto their faces.

“Arya you did get registered right?” Marcus asked worried.

“That’s the first thing I did” I replied my voice shaking with nerves.

“I don’t trust this. Daphne run and find Professor Snape” Draco hissed out. Daphne was quick to run out with Theo following after her. 

“Arya Dharia? Can you come with us outside to talk?” Kingsley asked quietly.

“What’s going on? If Arya is going to be speaking to you, rules dictate that the head of house be present” Marcus cut in firmly getting up and physically putting himself between me and the trio.

“We need to talk to Miss Dharia alone” The third unnamed Auror sneered. 

“Sorry but if you want to discuss something you do it here or wait for our head of house” Adrian said icily. 

“You can say it here. Am I in trouble?” I asked hesitantly. I leaned against Draco who had slipped into Daphne’s emptied spot.

“You are not in trouble” Kingsley tried to reassure but it did the exact opposite. Every single Slytherin sat tensly.

“Dumbledore has been trying to contact your family for a couple of days. When he didn’t receive an answer, he had us sent to check on their well-being. I’m sorry to say that a dark wizard got to them”

“You’re lying!” I accused Kingsley with dread holding onto Draco’s hand tightly. 

My family can’t be gone. I was supposed to be the target not my family. They were supposed to be safe and out of the equation. Why target a muggle family? Why would Dumbledore do this?

“I’m sorry to say that it is the truth” He replied calmly.

“No!” I screamed tears running down my face. I was pulled close by Draco who wrapped his arms securely around me.

They can’t be dead. If they were than that means I failed them. I wasted resources on keeping myself safe when they were the actual targets.

“We don’t know why they were targeted but for your safety we will be taking you directly home. We will monitor you from a far in case someone tries something again” The third Auror spoke in a dead voice. 

He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the Great Hall. 

“Victor you can’t just manhandle her” Tonks cried out freeing me from his hold but keeping a gentle hand on me. 

“Where are you taking me?” I asked numbly. 

“We are taking you home don’t worry you will be safe” I didn’t feel reassured by those words and neither did the others. The protests had died down and I knew everyone was trying to find a solution. 

Even getting Snape wouldn’t help in this situation. It wouldn’t matter. Dumbledore was letting them take me there was no way anyone can help me. 

The Aurors believe Dumbledore to be a concerned Headmaster that sent them for the well-being of a muggle family. They don’t even suspect that he was behind their deaths in the first place.

Within moments I stood outside of my Uncle’s house with nothing but the uniform I was wearing. There was no concern shown of the uniform being odd for muggles. Nor was their concern that I didn’t have my trunk of belongings or that they left my familiar behind.

These Aurors didn’t care that they just gave me the worst news in my life. They didn’t care that I would want the comfort of my friends. 

They just took me. 

As if that wasn’t enough. Before dumping me to my Uncle they told him that I was a witch and how I’ve been learning magic since I was 11. 

Of course, my family reacted appropriately in front of them. But I knew that it wouldn’t last when we were alone. If they are going to monitor me will the step in and help or just stand back and watch like they do with Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The decision to have the family killed off was one that I had decided from the very start of writing this book. It was not a spur of the moment decision. 
> 
> I just needed to know how. I thought about different things, robbery, car crash lots of muggle ways to off the characters. 
> 
> But then this idea came to me and I was like yes this works. 
> 
> I never felt more evil and yet sad writing this.


	19. Chapter 19

For the first time in a week I woke up to no pain. I relished how my body did not feel like one big bruise. 

I sniffed deeply trying to figure out where I was. The familiar mixture of mint and potions ingredients were surrounding me. 

It was Professor Snape’s scent that was all around me.

“Sweetheart are you awake?” I heard someone ask softly.

“I’m awake” I called softly. The door opened and Professor Lupin entered the room.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you faster” He said with guilt taking a seat on the empty chair beside my bed.

“You came. I knew from the moment they took me that it wouldn’t be easy to get back” I said nuzzling my head into his hand. 

“I thought I would be stuck there the entire summer” I whispered.

“I wouldn’t have let you suffer there that long” he growled lowly in anger.

“I know. Why are we at Professor Snape’s house?” I asked half out of curiosity and half to make him focus on something else.

“You were banged up pretty bad. This was the only safe place I thought of where the Aurors wouldn’t find you” He said blushing.

“You go to check if she’s awake and forget that I told you to bring her down” Professor Snape said from the door. 

“Oh yeah sorry. Come on let’s get you fed. Everyone wants to see you. If your feeling up for it after eating we could go see them” He said while helping me up. 

I looked down at my clothes to see that someone must have changed me while I slept because this long black shirt was definitely not mine. 

“Narcissa Malfoy came and changed you” Professor Lupin said noticing me staring. 

I nodded my head and allowed myself to be led down to the living room. The house wasn’t as dark and gloomy as I expected. There were lots of books, pictures of Draco and Professor Snape together, it looked like a normal home.

“Professor Lupin”

“I’m no longer your professor Arya, just call me Remus” He cut me off gently.

“Remus then” I agreed. 

“How long have I been here?” I asked quietly.

“Three days. Severus has been giving you potions to help heal you” He said letting me sit down on the kitchen chair.

“Why is it always you Arya. Let’s try keeping next year free of injuries shall we” Professor Snape said placing a big bowl of tomato soup along with some grilled cheese.

“It’s not my fault that Dumbledore’s an asshole” I said without thinking. 

I was so used to discussing everything with Professor Snape and comforted by the presence of my alpha. That I forgot that Remus may not hold the same views. 

I also hadn’t noticed the ragged man that was now laughing hysterically at my statement. The only person I could think of with curly hair and looked like he just escaped death was Sirius Black. But why would Professor Snape invite him to his home?

“What do you mean?” Remus asked confused bringing my attention away from Sirius. “Dumbledore is a kind man”

“Go on tell your theories to the wolf and the mutt” Professor Snape said dismissively. 

“Whatever good he does is for a completely sinister reason. Just take Sirius situation as an example” I started and I had all three men’s undivided attention.

“Dumbledore needed Harry Potter to stay with his muggle relatives. In order to do so you Sirius had to be out of the picture” I said taking a sip of my soup. “You got sent to Azkaban without even a trial. If Dumbledore wanted, he could have forced a trial, but I’m 95% certain he had a hand in you not getting one” 

“I know you Remus also feel grateful for Dumbledore for allowing for you to go to Hogwarts, but if he truly cared about helping werewolves get a magical education where are the others?” I asked.

“I don’t know what you mean” Remus softly said.

“If you were a trial run, it would have been to see how well you do at school. The only fuck up you had was when Sirius tricked Professor Snape and even then, I don’t think anyone was hurt. You’d think there would be more werewolf students”

“Arya how do you know that?” Professor Snape asked in a cool tone.

“Shit! Fuck! I wasn’t supposed to say that” I cursed. I’ve been doing so well in hiding the knowledge I have from before. I just had to be a little know it all. 

“It’s alright you aren’t in trouble. I just need to understand. I noticed before too there were times you just knew things. I just never had enough proof to ask you about it” Professor Snape said gently. 

“You’re going to think I’m crazy” I said looking down.

“I won’t. Have I ever undermined what you have to say? I swear I will listen to what you have to say” I gasped and looked up at his dark eyes. If making a promise was a no-no, swearing was a step further. Breaking a swear is actually painful and leaves you with lasting effects.

“I remember my life before this one. But in that one this whole world was just a book. A story that also got turned into a movie. But not everything is the same” I quickly said before I could chicken out.

“What do you mean by different?” Remus asked gently.

“There is so much different. For one the Malfoy’s aren’t muggle and muggleborns haters. Dumbledore seems to be an evil little shit. The books didn’t say anything about all these rules that I was taught” I ranted more relaxed now that I could tell someone about this.

“Is that where you learned occlumency?” Professor Snape asked curious. 

“I knew about it from the books. It did give a small explanation on how. I started working on it the moment I got my Hogwarts letter. I didn’t want to give information to anyone that could be used wrong” I shrugged.

“You taught yourself Occlumency?” Sirius finally spoke stunned.

“Yeah. But at this point I don’t know what’s happening. Somethings that were supposed to happen didn’t yet did. That makes no sense” I moaned out in frustration. 

“Explain calmly” Professor Snape said.

So, I did. I explained everything I knew that would happen up until fourth year. Refusing to tell future events because it is so unpredictable. All three agreed for me to tell them information as the years go on. There was no point in suspecting someone if they were innocent and vice versa.

We all had moved on to the living room now. I was snuggled up with Remus, Professor Snape beside me writing everything I said down in a notebook. 

“You know in all this we completely forgot to ask you what happened after you left school” Remus said running his hand soothingly through my hair.

“One of the Auror told my family about me being a witch they didn’t like that. It just added on that to the fact that for them I was an extra mouth to feed. They never did like me” I shrugged. 

“Did the Auror know what was going on?” I asked quietly. 

“When asked they said that Dumbledore had told them not to interfere with the ways of muggles. That they do things differently than us” Severus spoke.

“I’m tired” Even I didn’t know if I meant it more physically or of the situation itself. 

“Sleep. We’ll go see everyone tomorrow” Remus rumbled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally knows about the Before.
> 
> Any thoughts and feelings to share?


	20. Chapter 20

“Dad!” I cried and flinging myself against him. He held me close letting me cry out to my hearts content. 

“We will get him back for this” Dad said once I was no longer bawling and was just holding him close. I kept my face buried in his chest but nodded.

“Dumbledore values most being known as the strongest and greatest wizard since Merlin. We will make it so that the world knows that the front he has built up is crumbled down. Then the whole world will know that he is nothing” I was thankful that I kept seeing Dad for last. I knew that I would bawl the moment I saw him. He was always the main support for me. He was the one that got Lockhart a dementors kiss. If he said we will get revenge he will go through with it.

“Thanks dad” I said finally releasing him. 

Draco was quick to wrap his arms around me and bring me to sit down on the couch. Most of my friends had left after checking to make sure I was ok and saying their condolences. The only friends that stayed were Pansy and Daphne. 

“Pansy you owe me 5 galleons” I said trying to lighten the mood.

“Why! Which bet did you win?” She asked but contradicting her words she was already fishing in her purse for the money.

“I told you Professor Snape was muscular. You said he was going to be scrawny”

“Hey don’t out me in front of the man himself!” She yelled tossing the galleons on the table.

“You guys bet on that?” Sirius asked laughing.

“They bet on everything” Draco told them.

“I’ll take 3 galleons as my share then. Since I did do the work” Professor Snape said taking the galleons.

“I hope you girls aren’t getting into the habit of gambling?” Dad asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously. 

“No, it’s all done in fun. Usually it’s not even with money, its usually food or treats that we bought. Sometimes we teach the other a skill” Daphne was quick to say.

“Last time I won a bet I had Daphne carry me when she was a cheetah for an hour” Pansy said proudly.

“What is the longest ongoing bet?” Mom asked curiously sipping her tea.

“It’s still going on. That one is with the most amount of people too” Daphne said.

“Do you know how difficult is to keep track of people that have graduated and let them know that there has been no improvement” Pansy grumbled.

“What bet is this? How do I not know about it?” I asked curious. 

“Pansy you weren’t supposed to give that much information” Daphne hissed quietly making me even more curious.

“We can’t say. If we do, we will have a lot of Slytherins and two red heads after us”

“You don’t want to see your sisters pranked, do you?” Daphne asked pulling out her sad seal eyes.

“Fine! God fine I won’t ask. Just stop with the eyes” I yell looking away making all the adults laugh.

“There is something that we wanted to talk to you about sweetie” Mom said putting down her cup of tea. 

“Have you ever wondered why your magic reacts to Draco’s? Why you can feel him despite him not being there?” Dad asked seriously.

“Yeah. I couldn’t find anything. I know I feel Scout cause he’s my familiar. Pansy, Daphne, Remus and now Sirius too I can feel because they are pack. But I never knew why I felt Draco”

“You and Draco share a magical soul bond. We didn’t want to explain this to you until you were already together. We didn’t want to pressure you” Mom rambled.

“A soul bond is basically when your magic recognizes each other as the perfect partner. Remember when you both got your wands. The infinity symbol that surrounded you, that was just one of the ways that your magic showed you that you both belonged together” Dad said hesitantly like he was waiting for me to freak out. 

“It’s kind of reassuring. I thought I wasn’t normal for me to be feeling that way. We are basically soulmates?” I asked and I could feel Draco relaxing from his tensed position. 

“Yes. You would be able to feel each other with your magic. Feeling someone’s magical signature is normal. But soulmates feel it on a deeper level. You will be able to feel each other’s emotions and push an emotion onto the other like comfort” Mom said pointedly looking at Draco and I.

So that’s why I was feeling safe and warm, because Draco was projecting the emotion.

“Ha I won that bet!” Pansy exclaimed happily jumping up and doing a little dance.

“You bet on this?” I was shocked.

“Yeah and we need to update everyone else” Daphne said writing in her notebook.

“I bet that you will find out about your soul bond before 4th year. A bunch of others already lost. But many also bet one afterwards, Marcus and Adrian being one of them. You just won me some galleons” Pansy explained giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

“When did you bet Daphne?” curiosity had filled me up.

“Second year. You were getting books about magical bonds that year too” She moaned out sadly.

“I want my share. After all it was me that was enlightened about the soul bond” I said copying Professor Snape. “Let the others know too”

“That’s not fair!” Pansy exclaimed half-heartedly.

“If Uncle Sev can do it so can I” I blurted out then looked at horror at the man himself who was looking highly amused.

“If you are Draco’s soul bonded then that means you may call me Uncle Sev. Just as Draco calls me uncle” He said highly amused. 

Summer went on. I spent my time divided by staying at Malfoy Manor and going to visit Remus who had stayed with Uncle Sev. Draco would come and he and Uncle Sev would disappear to make potions together. 

Uncle Sev also said that he would connect Draco with another potion master so he could do his apprenticeship, but at this point I think that’s just a formality that needs to be filled out. Draco can’t apprentice under Uncle Sev because of their close relationship it would be considered biased.

Remus in that time would teach me spells and charms or sometimes we would just quietly read together. 

Later on, in the summer I was running around playing a game of tag with the pack. Thanks to the full moon we were all running around outside Malfoy Manor. 

We didn’t have to worry about the Malfoys today. They had left to go to the quidditch world cup.

I chased Sirius down tackling him to the ground and letting out a victorious howl. 

These past months have been better on Sirius and Remus both. Having the pack close and keeping contact has greatly improved their health. They both looked healthier.

Although Sirius at times did get gloomy, it takes time to shake off the effects of Azkaban. I know that a person is never the same afterwards. Sirius was pulling an effort to live and he had his pack for successful moment along with the darker times.

Hopefully we can also find a way to meet during the school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pack is finally complete!
> 
> How did you guys feel about this chapter?


	21. Chapter 21

“Calm down Draco” I told him gently trying to push calming feelings towards him. 

“How can I calm down when Victor Krum is sitting at our table?” He quietly hissed back but did relax.

“If you keep freaking out you won’t be able to talk to him properly. We as Slytherins are going to have to show the Drumstrang students where to go. You’ll have your opportunity to talk to him” I rubbed his arm lightly.

“Thanks Arya” He said feeding Scout a piece of his chicken.

“It’s a given that I’ll help you just as you will always help me” I replied.

The first years all got up and followed the prefects away to the dorms. Pulling Draco up I motioned for all my friends to join me and made my way to the Drumstrang students. My friends hissed at me wanting to know why I was approaching the group but I ignored them.

“Hello! We are fourth year students. I just wanted to introduce ourselves. That way if anyone needs help finding anything you can know some friendly faces to ask” I say smiling despite being intimidated by the older students.

I was quick to introduce myself and everyone. One of the Drumstrang students introduced his friends. 

“What if we don’t find you and need help?” He asked seriously.

“There are two identical red heads in the house Gryffindor. Crazy blokes and will prank practically anyone. But they also know most of the secrets of Hogwarts. They will help you out. I’m afraid besides them I’m not close with anyone else outside of my house” I tell them.

“Thank you. We will ask if we need anything” It was clearly a polite dismissal.

“Good night. We’ll see you at breakfast” I said my friends echoing the sentiment. 

“You are amazing Arya!” My friends said as soon as we were out of ear shot. 

“I know! Now since that is done and over with. Do you girls want to go out tonight? I’m itching for a run after that long train ride” I said looking at my sisters.

“Sure. You guys will cover for us, right?” Daphne confirmed.

Running in the forbidden forest was amazing. 

We liked coming here often, and I’m surprised we haven’t stumbled into the centaurs before today. 

We were just running around having fun when suddenly we were surrounded by five centaurs. I looked around panicked not knowing what to do to get out of this situation.

“What are you foals doing outside so late?” One asked curiously.

I shifted to my human self to answer. Daphne was quick to step in front of me blocking their view of me.

“It was a long ride to school and we needed to stretch out our bodies. Sorry for disturbing you” I said giving a polite bow.

“Shift back” I told my friends.

“Is it alright if we keep coming here for our runs? If you want, we can help you gather food as thanks for allowing us to roam in your forest”

“Or do anything else that you find amicable” Daphne added on quietly. 

“We can discuss this more in the morning. For now, you foals should go and rest up” A kind centaur said gently. 

“Come we will lead you out safely” He added.

“Can we run in our animal forms?” I asked eagerly. So far, they have been nothing but kind.

“Do as you wish. You can meet here again tomorrow at lunch to discuss”

All three of us eagerly shifted and ran alongside the centaurs. We went to bed excited for the next day.

At lunch the next day the three of us walked into the forest out backpacks stuffed full with vegetables. 

“Are Daphne and I more graceful because we aren’t birds?” I asked catching Pansy before she could fall. Unlike Daphne and I, Pansy was stumbling as she walked.

“Most likely we are more used to how to step and avoid stumbling. I bet Pansy would be better in the air than us” Daphne said.

“I’m going to sit down before I break my neck” Pansy said flopping down once we got to our meeting spot. 

We were quick to put the backpacks on the ground. I’m glad that we put lightened the weight with magic. Carrying it all the way here would have been killer on the shoulders and back.

“What did you bring with you?” A centaur asked stepping into view.

“I got my house elf Hooky to buy some vegetables for me. It’s main potato, carrots, and onions. If you need something in particular, we will try our best to get it for you” I said opening my bag and showing what we bought. 

For some odd reason I thought this moment similar to a drug deal. We snuck out bags full with our merchandise and met in a spot no one would go normally. The ‘drugs’ just happened to be vegetables.

“My name is Telos. We discussed in the morning and have decided to let you three roam the forest. In exchange for your help hunting and gathering food” Telos introduced.

“Can we add on to that?” I asked hopefully. “You see we as Slytherins have a rule that we take care of our own. I was wondering that if others helped you would you grant them similar access. Even when we graduate. That way you will always have someone to help and they can have a safe place if needed” I quickly explained. 

Each year someone can introduce a couple of first years to the centaurs and make a system so they keep in contact. Everyone can gather things that the centaurs need together. I want this to last for the future Slytherins too. 

“That is agreeable” The Telos nodded. “Come you can eat lunch with the herd and then go back to school”

We agreed with excitement. Meeting the entire herd was an experience. Pansy and I ended up shifting into a wolf and playing with the younger ones. Daphne had taken out a notebook and was efficient in writing down what the centaurs said they would need.

“We’ll have a house meeting after dinner today and let everyone know about the deal” Daphne said writing everything she discussed down. 

“We also need to tell Professor Snape” I reminded knowing Daphne will write that down.

We make a good team. I usually have a rough plan of what I want to get done. Daphne is the one that keeps everything organized. Pansy mothers us and makes sure we don’t drop down in exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally when I thought of this story idea it was with Arya and Draco already married. But then I wanted certain aspects of their school year in the book. I told myself it would be two chapters per school year. Clearly that didn't happen and it went on from there.
> 
> I love how much this has evolved.


	22. Chapter 22

“Arya was it? Can I ask for your help looking for information in the library?” Ivan one of the Drumstrang student’s asked with Victor Krum beside him.

“Oh, course I will go, we were just done here” I told them while signing we’re done now to the second years. 

I linked my hand into 

“Anything in particular you guys are looking for?” I asked leading them to the library.

“Anything about dragons”

“If this is because of the tournament if someone else also figured it out than getting the books might be a tad difficult. But I’ll get them for you” I said thinking how about how Hermione will that part with the books if she knew.

“You would help us over your own school?” Victor asked astonished.

“If it was a Slytherin then I would have helped them. Sadly, the other houses don’t get along well with us” I said entering the library. They didn’t ask more questions about the topic.

I looked around for Hermione explain to the two that it would be much easier to find her first in case she was already using the books than to go look for the books first. I led them straight to Hermione’s usual studying spot.

I can tell that our approach both shocked and scared the Gryffindor. She immediately sat up straight and was quick to hold onto her wand defensively.

“Hello. Is it alright if we took some of the books that you aren’t using? I was curious about dragons” I ignored her defensiveness and gestured at the books surrounding her.

“We can sit at your table so the books won’t be far” Ivan was quick to offer seeing her hesitation.

“Alright. That is acceptable” she granted. 

We sat quietly looking through the books. Whenever I found something interesting, I would point it out to the two boys. Throughout this time Hermione kept glancing at the three of us.

“Victor have you ever been on a rollercoaster? I feel like you would like that or hate it entirely” I say to the seeker.

“What is a rollercoaster and why do you think that?” He asked politely.

“A rollercoaster is a muggle ride meant for fun. It is very thrilling experience. But I didn’t think a pureblood like you would know about that Arya” Hermione cut in before I could respond.

“How many times must I say this! I’m muggleborn” I said tossing my book on the table.

“But you are in Slytherin” Hermione said flustered.

“So, your saying that us muggleborns can’t be ambitious or cunning?” I asked her.

“No but, well Slytherin is dark. And you act like you are royalty just like all the other purebloods”

“Acting like royalty as you say, is the culture here” I said sending a apologetic smile to the boys who were politely sitting quietly.

“It’s archaic way of living why do you act like that?” Hermione said shaking her head in dismissal.

“So, your saying that you don’t want to learn about their culture? Our culture? Do you travel Hermione during the summers?” I asked.

“Yes, but what does this have anything to do with the matter?” She asked curiously.

“If you go to a different country say India or Korea somewhere with a different culture than your own wouldn’t you adapt to fit with the environment? If not, it would be considered rude and you may end up insulting someone without even realizing”

“Well that’s different” She said in a matter of fact tone.

“There are reasons that magical folk do thing Hermione. Tell me have you ever made a promise only to not go through with it and have bad luck afterwards? You aren’t being taught the ins and outs” I told her seriously. 

“Watch all the pureblood and magical raised students not just us Slytherins. You’ll find that everyone follows these rules but muggleborns and those not raised by magical parents. Even your Ron follows the rules, rules that he hasn’t ever mentioned to you” I advised her.

Without waiting for her response, I got up and the two Drumstrang boys were quick to get up too.

“I’m terribly sorry about that. If you want and are tired of being cooped up here, we can find Fred and George. Their brother works at a dragon reserve and I bet they can help give us more information” I say desperately wanting to leave the library but also wanting to still help them.

Ivan offered his hand hesitantly glancing at Hermione, seeing her reaction. We were quick to make our escape out of the library. 

“That was not what I was expecting to happen when I asked the question” I sheepishly said to Victor and Ivan.

“It is fine” Victor gruffly reassured.

While looking for Fred and George I explained to them the ways of Hogwarts. How Slytherins weren’t viewed as light. Like how Drumstrang was viewed as a dark school by everyone else. They explained that although Drumstrang did teach spells that were considered dark it all depended on the intent. Even a spell considered light can do harm.

“Where were you the whole day?” Pansy asked concerned today at dinner.

“In the morning I was teaching the baby snakes. Afterwards Victor and Ivan asked for my help researching. I was with them and the twins for most of the day” I tell her.

“You better not have skipped lunch. I will tell Draco when he comes back on Monday” She warned. 

Uncle Sev had contacted a friend who is a Potion Master, Clyde Larch, and introduced Draco. After testing him, Master Larch decided to take Draco as an apprentice. Now every weekend Draco goes to work with him.

I did miss the dates we would go on during the weekend. Hanging out at Hogwarts or going to Hogsmeade together was what I looked forward to. This was important to Draco so it was equally as important to me. 

I instead spend my time teaching the younger years, learning medical magic from Uncle Sec and Madam Pomphrey, and hanging out with my friends.

“I had Hooky bring us food” I tell her while putting some rice on my plate.

“What did you do today?” I asked her.

“I took some of the others out to the forest and introduced them to the herd. We took some blankets for them” Pansy said.

“Why is Ron Weasley coming to our table?” Blaise asked staring down the red head.

We all looked up and saw Ron storming to our table. His expression was one of triumph as if he was just handed a thousand galleons. 

“Hey Arya do your Slytherin friends know that you are just a filthy little mudblood?” He asked loudly. 

Heads turned around from the other houses in shock. Although I did notice that some people weren't surprised. The twins didn't looked shocked they were looking angrily at Ron. The entire Great Hall broke out into hushed whispers. 

With those words he was immediately on the very top of my shit list. My friends were equally angry yet kept quiet. Causing a scene in front of Dumbledore would get us not him in trouble. The Drumstrang students although equally as angry followed our lead and remained silent.

“Yes, I’m muggleborn. I didn’t think a Gryffindor such as yourself would be so cruel as to call me a mudblood” I say loudly. “You would think that someone who’s best friend is a muggleborn wouldn’t say such foul language”

A part of me was thankful that everyone would now know that I was muggleborn. Yes I don't like being called such a foul word, but now I no longer had to individually correct everyone. Hopefully the word would spread to others that weren't here eating.

“60 points from Gryffindor for your inexcusable language” Uncle Sev yelled furious. 

“Detention Mr. Weasley” Professor McGonagall shrieked.


	23. Yule Ball

“How do I look?” I asked my sisters looking in the mirror. 

I was wearing an elegant full sleeved green dress. It clung onto the top half of my body, tight enough to show off my figure but not enough to restrict my breathing. It flowed loosely from my hips down until it reached the floor. My hair was put up in an elegant bun by Pansy and Daphne added a silver flower crown.

I looked like a princess.

“You look amazing!” Daphne said.

“I bet Draco is going to blush looking at your figure” Pansy added causing me to blush. 

My normal clothes usually hid my figure well. Although I wasn’t extremely busty, I did have very nice figure. The dress just making my figure that much more noticeable.

“Pansy!” I hissed embarrassed.

“Don’t ruin the makeup that I put on you!” Daphne said before I could touch my face making me stop immediately. 

I did not want to ruin it either. It was perfectly done. Not too much makeup was put on just enough to make my natural features stand out a bit more, but it was perfect.

“You both look absolutely gorgeous” I tell them both. They had also gone for the natural makeup look. 

All three of us had gotten similar style in dresses. Pansy had on a blue off shoulder dress and Daphne’s was a maroon sleeveless. Pansy’s long hair was curled and let loose, while Daphne’s short hair was just straightened. Although I did use a charm to put red highlight on Daphne’s hair.

“You look absolutely breathtaking” Draco whispered as soon as he saw me. He took my hand and placed a kiss on the back of my hand.

“You look gorgeous Draco. Did mom tell you the color of my dress?” I asked looking at his green waistcoat. It was dark enough that it didn’t clash with the rest of his black suit. 

“Dad told me when he took me to choose clothes and get fitted” He smiled. 

We were waiting for the music to start and the first dance to end before we could go up. Daphne was with Vincent talking excitedly while Pansy was with Blaise. All four of them came as friends. Blaise especially didn’t want to go with anyone who would think that going with him meant they were dating long term. He was a bit of a playboy.

“I’m thankful for all those dancing lessons I was given in the summer” I said as we twirled around the dance floor.

“You would get so frustrated when dad, Uncle Sev, and Remus would pull you away to dance” He laughed.

“They would do it randomly. I’d be reading and suddenly I would be told to dance” I defended myself although I was also laughing.

“Come on darling admit it. You liked being fawned over by them” Darling that was new. We never really used endearments and I do quite like it. 

“Alright I liked them fawning over me” I half-heartedly admitted.

“I’ll get us some drinks why don’t you sit and relax until I come?” He said leading me to an empty spot to sit down.

I sat gratefully and watched him leave. I wasn’t alone for long, the twins seeing me sitting had immediately come to join me.

“Don’t you look stunning Arya” Fred greeted.

“Absolutely beautiful and dances like an angel” George agreed.

“Thank you, I didn’t see you two dancing” I said.

“We did dance”

“I was right beside you too” Fred accused.

“Guess she couldn’t see anyone but her lovely Draco” George teased.

“Oh, shush guys. Any reason you wanted to come say hi or just here to tease me?” I asked fanning my blushing face.

“You can’t leave a beautiful girl alone among the vultures” He said pointedly looking at a group of boys.

“Thank you” I said gratefully realizing that those boys were going to come flirt until the twins came.

“Here is your drink love” Draco said handing me some punch.

“Thank you” I said taking a sip watching the others dance. 

Daphne and Pansy had been switching dancing with every one of our male friends. I had also danced a couple of times with Theo, Vincent, and Gregory. Hermione was dancing with Victor. 

“Do you want to dance some more?” Draco asked after a while of silence.

“Honestly my feet are killing me” I said while transfiguring my heels into some comfortable flats.

“Do you want to take a walk outside?” Draco asked hopefully.

“I would love to” I say taking his hand.

We ended walking outside in the cool winter air. It was a nice change from the intense heat inside. The cold felt wonderful on my cheeks. I was thankful I spelled my dress so it doesn’t get dirty or wet. The snow would have immediately soaked through. 

“You are the most breathtaking girl I’ve ever seen” Draco whispered leaning closer.

“W-what are you doing?” I stuttered out; his face was extremely close to mine.

“May I kiss you Arya?” His warm breath hit my face. I nodded my head in agreement immediately. “Words Arya say it in words. May I kiss you?” He repeated.

“Yes” As soon as the words were out of my mouth his lips were on mine. The kiss was awkward, both of us didn’t know how to kiss. That didn’t make it any less magical. Our magic was bursting together in tiny fireworks that only we could feel.

We broke away panting. I smiled shyly at him. It’s sad to say that this kiss was my first kiss in both of my lives. It was absolutely perfect.

“You are perfect” Draco said and leaned in for another kiss, this one ended quicker than the last.

“How long have you been planning that?” I asked him when I got my breathing under control.

“September. I wanted our first kiss to be special. Blaise helped plan” Draco said sheepishly.

“It was perfect Draco” I pecked his lips.

“What else did you plan?” I asked him.  
“Theo told me to give my coat to you when you got cold” He answered truthfully looking away.

“I am a bit cold” I said despite not needing his coat. I always enjoyed the cold weather, but I knew that this was something Draco wanted to do. It was proven by the amount of relief that came from him after I admitted I was cold.

He was quick to take off his outer coat and helped me put it on. His coat was warm and smelled like sandalwood with a hint of lavender. Taking his coat wasn’t such a bad idea I thought inhaling from my nose to smell his scent again.

“Are you smelling my coat?” Draco asked amused standing just a tad bit straighter.

“It smells good!” I defended, although with my senses I didn’t have to so obviously let it knows what I was doing. I wasn’t embarrassed over liking his scent and I knew he wouldn’t mind me doing so.

“Then I should be glad you think I smell good” He said kissing my hand.

We went back inside hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do the first kiss justice?
> 
> Was it too much too less?


	24. Chapter 24

I knocked frantically on Uncle Sev’s office door. 

I can’t believe I forgot to tell him that Cedric is going to die during the third task. I was so busy in what was going on in my life that I forgot what was going to happen. 

“I can hear you once. No need to pound at my door you” The door opened with a bang and an angry Uncle Sev appeared mid rant. He stopped when he saw me and his face twisted into one of concern.

“What’s wrong Arya?” He asked softly leading me inside.

“I forgot something important to tell you” I said my hands shaking.

“Is this about Before?” He asked seriously while casting spells to ensure our privacy. 

I waited for him to finish spelling the room before I spoke. You can never be too careful on who may be listening, especially at Hogwarts.

“During the third tournament, Harry and Cedric get transported by portkey to a graveyard. There Voldemort kills Cedric and uses Harry in a ritual to bring himself back” I tell him.

“Arya you do know that Voldemort isn’t real right?” Uncle Sev asked quietly.

“B-but in Before he was the villain. Of course, in Before Dumbledore was good and not evil like he is here” I said looking at him in shock.

“Use your brain Arya. I know you purposely keep your grades average but you are smart. Think about what it would be now” He instructed.

“Things are different in reality. Like how dad didn’t give the diary to Ginny. Dumbledore is also an evil shit” I thought out loud grinning wickedly when I was told to watch my language. “What am I missing? If Voldemort doesn’t exist but people believe he does that means someone faked him. Dumbledore faked him!” I exclaimed looking at Uncle Sev for confirmation.

“Voldemort is a creation of Dumbledore” Uncle Sev agreed.

“But why? I mean what could he gain from causing all that destruction?” I asked confused. “It’s not like he’s getting recognition for all the evil things he’s doing”

“What is he getting recognition for?” Uncle Sev prompted gently.

“For being good! He makes villains that are scared of him so people look up to him. He defeats the villain and is called a hero, revered by the public” I said frustrated beyond belief. How could J.K. Rowling make this man seem like such a hero?

“Does this mean that Cedric won’t die? I’m so confused on what’s going to happen. I’m useless” I moaned out hysterical. How could I help if I didn’t know how to help? All my information is just wrong.

“You can still help. Just calm down and breath. In and out follow my breathing” Uncle Sev said calmly and emphasized his breathing. I struggled to match my fast breathing to his slow and steady pace.

“Better?” He asked after a couple of moments of even breathing.

“Yes” I confirmed slumping into my chair exhausted.

“How about you look inside my head. You can see for yourself what is important” I pleaded to him.

“Arya do you know what you are asking? Giving someone permission to look through you brain is very intimate-“

“I trust you Uncle Sev. You are my Uncle. My Family. I don’t call you Uncle Sev for fun, that’s what you are. You are mine. My Family. I Trust You!” I told him firmly interrupting what he was going to go on with. 

I wanted him to know understand that to me he wasn’t just a random professor I was close to. I wasn’t expecting to have him hug me so hard I struggled to breath. But he let me go fairly quickly.

“You my dear are a blessing to me” He said and placed a kiss on to my forehead.

“Now let me inside your shields and don’t try to push me out. Lead me to what you want me to see” He instructed softly voice choked up with feeling.

I felt a gentle nudge on my shield and immediately let Uncle Sev enter. I had all my memories stored neatly. I would frequently go and sort them out and add layers of protection on the ones that I wouldn’t want seen by anyone. The memories from before were kept securely in a cabinet, opening up the file labeled Harry Potter I let him see everything that I know. 

I don’t know how long we spent looking at my memories. It could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours and when we finally did stop, I was exhausted. I made sure to put up my shields once Uncle Sev was safely out, I didn’t want to trap him and didn’t want to risk putting up my shields later on. This year I have frequently felt someone probe at my shields trying to find a weakness. I will not risk waiting for later to keep myself safe.

“Your mind is very well organized. Your shields are also very nicely put together” Uncle Sev said when I opened my eyes. He was looking at me with a soft smile and pride filled eyes.

“What do you want me to do?” I asked him.

“Nothing. You focus on school. I’ll let all the adults that are working to stop Dumbledore know and we will create a plan. Children have no place in a battlefield”

“I love you Uncle Sev” I say sleepily.

“I love you too. Now off you go you’ve been here long enough” He shooed. 

“We will take care of it. Don’t worry now Arya” He reassured.

The day of the third task had come and I sat anxiously amongst my friends in the stand. We watched the competitors make their way into the maze. I was thankful that even though Harry and Cedric did get transported they both had come back alive. Harry was screaming that Voldemort is back. There were panicked adults who immediately converged towards Dumbledore. 

“Come darling, it’s time to go home. Summer has started” Draco said leading me away from the chaos towards his waiting parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts?


	25. Chapter 25

“We need to plan. Umbridge is a terror. I want everyone to memories the map that is on the common room wall. We have been here longer than she has and we’ve a map to help guide us. If you ever need a safe place the centaurs in the forbidden forest will help us” I said right after we got into the common rooms after the feast.

“Is this really necessary?” Draco asked, not doubting me but concerned. 

“I’d rather be safe than sorry. She just seems so evil” I say trying to express how serious this was without letting them know how I know.

“Alright! If anyone needs help you can come to us. We will continue teaching anyone that wants the extra help. But most importantly protect each other” Draco told the Slytherins who were listening intently.

It was quick for everyone to realize this year that Umbridge was out to get everyone in this castle. On multiple occasions I’ve seen baby snakes heading to the forest to the safety of the centaurs. Daphne and I would take turns bringing them back when it was safe.

Dumbledore did nothing while the students were getting tortured by this vile woman. Practically all the Slytherin students had attempted to contact their parents of the woman’s behavior but it did nothing. Our letters were being watched. We just brought her wrath on to us. Leaving for Christmas wasn’t an option given.

Uncle Sev tried his best to help out the student’s. It just wasn’t enough.

“Prank the shit out of her” I hissed out to the twins. “I’ll even help you pay for the shop you’re eyeing” Thinking of all the money I’ve made over the years from summer jobs in the muggle world and making potions with Uncle Sev. The potions would be sold and Uncle Sev would pay me for my help. 

“She messed with the wrong school” Fred said darkly watching a crying first year from Hufflepuff go to his class.

Prank her they did. At first it was subtle small pranks that were just a mere annoyance. It slowly escalated where sometimes it would cause her to go to the medical wing. It allowed the students to take a breather.

“Professor Snape, I was wondering that if a person were to leave school could they then take their OWLS or NEWTS at the Ministry?” I asked him during my career council, not for myself but for Fred and George. In case they want to take their NEWTs. 

“Yes, you can. Now what would you like to be when you are out of school?” He asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“A healer” I answered immediately ignoring Umbridge’s hysterical laughter.

“That was a good joke sweetie” She said sweetie with disgust. “But you with your background shouldn’t expect a spot among actual magical folk. Perhaps a job as a cleaner would be sufficient”

“A healer is admirable. You are on the right track and will do well” Uncle Sev ignored Umbridge.

We discussed the classes I would need to take quickly. I left Uncle Sev’s office and immediately breathed out in relief. I felt that despite the rushed nature of our meeting I got all the information I needed.

I also was ecstatic not to be in the presence of the pink fiend. Ever since the twins left school with a bang, she has been a devil to be with. Detentions were given more often and there were more and more students heading toward the forest during their free times to avoid trouble.

The centaurs were a great help. They took us all in and taught us about surviving in the woods without our wands. It was fun and a nice change from the gloomy school days.

Until today I have avoided getting detention. Today though I got caught sneaking around the hallways during class time. Sadly, Umbridge had seen me and given me a detention right then and there. 

I dreaded going to see her after dinner. I knew it would be a long and painful process. 

“Detention Miss Dharia! You need to pay attention in my class. I will see you tonight” Umbridge hissed in glee. 

Dread filled me at her words. So far, I have done well to blend in and avoid having detention. I cursed myself internally for my lack of awareness. 

“Yes, Professor Umbridge” I acknowledged. 

The rest of the class was spent quietly focusing on school work. I ignored the concerned glances that my friends kept sending me. 

I can get through this. It’s just one detention. Some of the kids have gone to her so many times. No matter how many times I repeated those words to myself going to detention still filled me with a feeling of complete and utter dread.

Umbridge’s office was completely similar to how it was in the movie. Pink. Cat pictures everywhere. It was so sickening that I don’t think I’d be able to see pink the same ever again. 

“Miss Dharia, answer this. How could you as a mudblood get sorted into the great house of Salazar Slytherin? Did you trick your way in? Just the way that you’ve managed to steal the magic did you steal your spot?” Umbridge asked in her sickening sweet voice.

“I don” She didn’t let me talk further. 

I was hit with a spell and although I didn’t hear what she had cast the antagonizing pain was a dead giveaway. She had hit me with the torture curse. I screamed myself hoarse. Every so often she would stop and laugh only to recast. 

I don’t know how long I was kept under the curse and when it did stop it took me a while to notice, the aftershocks slowly going away. 

I looked around the room, knowing I had to get to safety. My eyes immediately zoned in to the fire place. Slowly getting up despite my shaking limbs I made the journey to the fireplace. 

“Moony’s Pack house” I croaked and threw the flew powder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you liked this. You can skip the below rant if you want. Just wanted to write down and explain a bit of what was on my mind when I wrote this chapter.
> 
> I usually am so excited to write and post that I post multiple chapters a day at times and have to force myself to slow down. 
> 
> This chapter was a mission to write. My original Plan was to have Arya meet Tom Riddle and maybe get engaged to Draco during the summer.
> 
> But the engagement seemed too rushed and writing the meeting with Tom just wasn't working out. So I skipped the summer entirely.
> 
> Then I started hating how I wrote the story, finding myself inferior to other writers on here. But I finally managed to write this chapter and I have a clear layout of what I want for the next chapter.
> 
> thanks for reading my little glimpse of frustration if you did


	26. Chapter 26

“What the hell!” I heard as soon as I crumpled on the ground.

I moaned as multiple hands touched my tortured body. 

“Arya what happened?”

“Torture curse” I moaned out and promptly passed out.

I woke up feeling safe and warm. The magic of my pack was surrounding me. As I got more aware, I realized that it wasn’t just their magic. The entire pack was lounging around my bed in their Animagus form. Except for Remus who was sitting on the couch a worried frown on his face, and Scout who sat on my stomach.

“Pup are you awake?” Remus asked when he noticed I was awake. 

I turned my head to look at him but didn’t speak. I ran my hand absentmindedly through black fur. It was very soft. With my other free hand I rubbed Scout’s head causing the Kneazle to purr.

“I’m going to get the healer. You guys better not try biting him again” He warned. 

Did my pack try biting the healer? 

I pushed my face against Daphne’s stomach and listened to her purr. The purring was soothing, it stopped me from hearing the screams and laughter.

“You say she hasn’t spoken?” A deep concerned voice asked.

“She is sitting there and knows I talked but she wouldn’t respond” Remus said sounding worried.

“Arya, I’m a healer. Can you tell me what happened at Hogwarts?” despite the healers calm tone, hearing the word Hogwarts had me panicked.

Nothing good was in Hogwarts. Hogwarts meant pain, humiliation, it was not safe. I won’t go back.

“No! Don’t send me back! Please!” I cried tears blurring my vision. I crawled away from the two adults and turned into Sirius’ black fur.

“You don’t have to go back; we just want to know what happened” He said in a soothing voice.

“Swear it! No one will force me to go back if I don’t want to” I hissed out tightening my hold on Sirius.   
How many times have they forced everyone to go to a dangerous situation? No, I refuse. I’m not going back ever.

“I swear, no one will force you back to school if you don’t want to” Remus said softly coming closer.

With that reassurance the fight left me completely. I slumped back against Daphne, who had moved behind me. Sirius immediately started to lick my tears away. Scout curled up in my lap and started to purr.

“Can you tell us what happened?” The healer asked.

“I had detention with Umbridge. I don’t remember why I got detention” I tried to remember but gave up when I couldn’t “She used crucio on me, said I stole my spot in Slytherin” 

“How did you get away?” The healer asked softly ignoring the angry growls and chirps coming from the pack.

“She left. I don’t know why but she left. I crawled to the fireplace. That’s all I remember”

“She left because Harry and his friends lead her out. Dumbledore planted it in his head that Sirius was being tortured at the ministry”

“They were there?” I asked confused. I don’t remember anyone else coming in. All I remember is excruciating pain.

“They did come in. They led her out and went to the Ministry” Remus growled out in anger. 

“Why so angry?” I asked.

“Harry and his friends left you in that office. They could have contacted Sirius but they went ahead without backup to what they thought was a hostile situation. You needed help and they left you” he all but screamed out.

“It’s fine. I’m ok” I say slowly moving and dropping my entire body weight against him. It was as good of a hug he would be getting. 

“Where are mom, dad, Draco, and Uncle Sev?” I asked my words muffled by his chest.

“Your mom and dad are working to get that poor excuse of a women in jail. Sev has been brewing your potions along with Draco. They will be done soon” He reassured.

I was maneuvered to sit on the edge of the bed so that the healer could check up on me properly. I sat patiently and let him do his job.  
I instead focused on examining him. He had high cheekbones and a prominent jaw line. He had green eyes that sparkled. If it wasn’t for his salt and pepper hair, I would assume that he was young. He had very few wrinkles and it made me wonder how old he actually was.

“You didn’t tell me your name” I accused softly.

“Severus told me not to. He said that it would be better if he was here” He explained softly.

“Not going to argue?” He asked when I didn’t say anything.

“I trust Uncle Sev. He probably knows I’d rather freak out or embarrass myself depending on what your name is” I said glaring my amused pack mates.

“I’m going to make myself Hawk stew” I said eyeing Pansy. 

“You’re vegetarian!” Pansy shifted back and said.

“For you my dear I’ll make an exception” I said seriously although the smile on my face was bright. It was nice bantering back and forth with Pansy. 

“Alright. I think you are physically recovering well from your ordeal. Just make sure you take your potions for 17 days after breakfast and dinner” Just as the healer finished talking Uncle Sev and Draco came in.

“Arya!” Draco exclaimed as he gently pulled me into his embrace.

“I’m okay” I whispered holding onto him tightly.

“Do you want to stay in the room or watch some movies?” He asked after a while of just lazing about.

At my admission on wanting to watch movies, I was carried by Draco into the living room, where we all converged to watch some muggle tv. While we watched Tv my sobbing house elf was busy in the kitchen making a feast. I could hear him threatening to break into Azkaban to kill off Umbridge. 

Who knew my sweet and soft-spoken Hooky had such a dark side? 

“Hooky your Slytherin is showing” Sirius called out in jest.

“Pup do you want kitten and Pansy to stay here with us for a week?” Remus asked.

“We are staying regardless. Our parents approve and everything” Daphne cut in firmly.

“How come I don’t get a cute nickname?” Pansy asked.

“Because you refused to be called hatchling” Sirius answered causing all of us Slytherins, not including Pansy, to laugh.

“No wonder. That’s what we call the first-year snakes” Draco laughed.

“Fine whatever I’ll forever be Pansy” She grumbled without any heat.

“How about once you can stand properly you take us all to the amusement park you have been going on about?” Sirius asked everyone else agreeing with him.

“I’d like that” I said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like it?


	27. Chapter 27

In the week that it took me to heal from being tortured I spent at Remus and Sirius’ house. Uncle Sev was also constantly over with the excuse of making sure I took my potions. I didn’t believe him one bit. I could see him and Remus sneaking around and I just knew that something was going on. 

Sirius was oblivious to the two, too focused on trying to get Harry to understand that Dumbledore wasn’t a good person.

During this week Albus Dumbledore was caught trying to hurt another muggle family. Aurors were quickly on the scene and he was then given a trial. Moody was one of the Aurors on the scene, apparently, he has been looking into Dumbledore for a while now. Under oath and given the veritaserum potion he had revealed everything he did, from faking Voldemort, to killing muggles all because he wanted to be viewed as a savior.

I had a feeling that Uncle Sev and Dad had tipped off the Aurors. They were scarily efficient in getting what they wanted done.

Although most people in the wizarding world believed now that Albus Dumbledore was a fake there were some who believed that the prophet was telling lies. 

Harry Potter was one of them and no matter how much Sirius tried to explain to him he just brushed it off. It hurt Sirius the most when Harry claimed that Sirius wasn’t in sound mind after Azkaban, he had locked himself in his room for 3 days without coming out.

“Arya are you sure this is safe?” Draco asked eyeing the rollercoasters and screaming people.

“I wouldn’t do anything to put you guys in danger” I reassured him quickly.

Our small outing had slowly grown and now all our friends in our year, along with the Weasley twins, the pack, Uncle Sev, mom and dad were all at the amusement park. It was very amusing seeing them all gawk at the rollercoasters. Of course, you had to be looking close enough to tell, these magical folks and always being poised. 

We were quick to break of into two groups. The adults went together with Uncle Sev leading the herd. Whereas the kids went together as a group. We all agreed to meet up at 8pm at the gates.

Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory hated going on rollercoasters. They tried a couple of them but hated every second of it. Theo, Daphne, Draco, Fred and George loved them. We tried multiple different rides to see what everyone liked.

We even played some games. Although all of us did cheat and discreetly used wandless magic to help us win the bigger prizes. I won myself a big grey stuffed wolf which immediately reminded me of my Animagus form. Draco had won a blue stuffed dragon. 

“Do you like it?” I asked watching my friends take their first bite of Funnel cake.  
“This is amazing!” Fred and George said simultaneously. The others nodding in agreement.

“I’m glad. Funnel cake is my favorite treat. I should get Hooky to make it sometime” I said taking a bite with the ice cream. I myself don’t like my funnel cake with any syrups. I just like some powdered sugar and ice cream on my fried treat.

“Arya is that you?” I heard a familiar voice.

I recognized him immediately. He was a cousin from mum’s side of the family. Although him and his family were sweet and always kind mum was cautious of his father. I remember her and dad discussing that they may be doing illegal things. He looked surprised yet extremely happy to see me.

“Hey AJ it’s good to see you” I said remembering to use his nickname. Unlike me he despised his given name.

My friends remained alert but relaxed slightly at my easy acknowledgement.

“It’s been like 3 years! Where were you? I saw you at the funeral then your uncle and aunt wouldn’t let us visit you” He said worried looking me over.

“I’m ok. These are my friends from school” I introduced them to each other. “I don’t stay with my grandparents”

“Why not?” He asked immediately.

“mum names Mrs. Malfoy and her husband my guardian. I stay with them. They take care of me” I said the last part in Punjabi. Immediately he had relaxed knowing that I was telling the truth.

“Give me your number. You can’t stay MIA for so long” He demanded.

“I broke my phone. I’m going to get a new one. Why don’t you give me yours and I’ll call you when I get mine?” I asked and wrote down his number. 

“My friends are calling me. Come by sometime mums been worried” He said and ran away. 

“Who was that?” Draco asked as soon as he was gone.

“A cousin, he was worried about me” I say leaning into Draco. 

I knew that my mum’s sister would happily take me in, in fact she would insist on it. I didn’t want that though. Although her family is wonderful, I wouldn’t be able to handle living with them.  
I wouldn’t want to leave my magical family. Not for anyone, but I will come to visit.

“I love you” I say to Draco.

“I love you too darling” He replied immediately kissing my cheek.

“Enough with the sweet mushy stuff” Theo teased.

“Let’s go on one more ride before we have to go” Pansy said leading everyone.

I followed hand in hand with Draco. Somehow during our time Draco and I switched our stuffed animals. I now held the dragon and the wolf was with Draco. I gave Draco a questioning look.

“The dragon is yours and the wolf is mine” he said smiling widely.


	28. Chapter 28

During the summer dad had taken me to Gringotts where we met with the twins. I used my money to invest in their business and talked out a contract and signed the appropriate paper work. To celebrate I took the twins out for ice cream.

I go to the shop frequently in between my private studying to help them make products and set up.

Not going to school really worked out for me. I was ahead of everyone and was getting pretty bored, now I helped make potions with Uncle Sev. For some reason Uncle Sev has been making me make more and more potions. I didn’t mind that I had to make potions he paid me for the ones I made. 

Despite it only being my 6th year, well if I went to Hogwarts, I was ready to write my NEWTS. I had shared my feelings with dad and he had arranged for me to write my test. We were now just waiting for the results.

“Come on Scout, you have to get up” I say pushing him off of my lap only for him to snuggle up again. 

“What is up with you today? You aren’t usually so clingy” I said hoisting him up so I can carry him. 

“Hooky can you let mom and dad know that I went to the shop?” I asked him while grabbing my coat, a task made difficult by Scout.

“Yes Mistress”

The minute I stepped into the shop I heard the screaming. Not the I’m being tortured scream, but more like the I’m your mother and you have fucked up type.

“Fred? George?” I called ignoring the screaming Weasley Matriarch. 

“Arya? What are you doing here?” Fred asked coming to me and leaving George with his mother.

“I was bored, thought I should come and help you guys out” I shrugged. 

“What’s happening?” I asked looking around him to see that I had all the Weasley family attention. 

“nothing here I’ll introduce you” He said leading me the family group.

“Arya these are our older brothers Bill, Charlie, and you remember Percy” he introduced.

“This here is our Mom and Dad” George said waving to his parents.

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you. Fred and George talk a lot about his brothers” I say politely giving a small curtsy.

“Shouldn’t you be at school?” Molly Weasley sneered.

“I’ve taken my NEWTS already Lady Weasley. I came to help around the shop” I keep my polite tone despite her tone.

“This here is the one that invested in our shop. We wouldn’t have been able to open up without her support” George praised.

“George” I hisses hoping they would stop.

“She also has amazing ideas about pranks pure Slytherin she is” Fred agreed.

“Fred not you too” I moaned out quietly.

“You are the one that corrupted my boys! Slytherin ha what kind of dark plot of yours is this?”

“Mother!” All the Weasley boys exclaimed.

“You guys know its true. Every dark wizard that was came out of that pureblood filled Slytherin” She huffed out.

“I’m muggleborns Lady Weasley”

“I wonder did you have to kill your parents to get in Slytherin then?” She retorted quickly.

“Get out!” George yelled practically pushing his mother out of the shop.

“Arya. Are you alright? You know it wasn’t your fault just like you told us it wasn’t ours” Fred softly spoke.

“I’m alright Fred, I just wasn’t expecting that” I reassured softly.

I rubbed Scout’s head in an attempt to gather my thoughts. I wasn’t lying when I said I didn’t blame myself. It was Dumbledore not us.

“Do you want me to call Sirius?” George asked.

“No! if you bring him than he’ll never let me go out alone. I’m already being coddled as it is at home” I denied immediately.  
“Then let’s paint” George said handing everyone paint brushes.

“Why are we doing this the muggle way?” Bill asked curiously.

“Arya wanted to do it like this. We can always do it the magical way once we are tired” Fred shrugged.

“You’re the best Fred” I said ignoring George saying it was his idea.

I painted while making conversation with everyone. It was a bit awkward at first with Bill, Charlie and Percy feeling guilty about what their mother said. Once the awkwardness was gone thanks to the twins it was easy making conversation. We talked about their jobs, my NEWTS, and the twin’s shop.

It seemed that the only one disappointed by Fred, and George’s career path was Molly, Ron, and Ginny. I don’t know why the younger siblings should care and Molly should see how talented the twins actually were.

Turns out painting an entire shop was exhausting. My arms were trembling and sore by the time I was done. All the others seemed to be as exhausted as I was.

“Want to come to my place for lunch?” I asked everyone.

“Sure, but anything too spicy and I’m out” Fred complained. 

“Its funny how George can handle his spice but not you Fred” I teased.

“How about you three? How do you like your spice levels?” I asked the three other brothers.

“Eh were better than George” Charlie jested.

“So where are we headed?” Bill asked when we reached the fireplace.

“Malfoy Manor” I say and the three Weasley brothers looked at me in shock.

“Is this a prank?” Bill asked but was proved wrong as the twins had already stepped through.

They all hesitantly followed behind with me being the last to go. It was amusing seeing the three Weasleys awkwardly looking around whereas the twins were comfortable. 

“They don’t bite” I said leading them to the dining room.

“Dad I hope you don’t mind that I brought friends to eat lunch” I say seeing my dad waiting at the table.

“It’s perfectly fine dear. You must be the Weasley’s it’s a pleasure to have you over” He said shaking each of their hands.

“Fred, George I hope you are hungry. Hooky took over the kitchen today” Dad said.

“Pizza!” I exclaimed excited when I recognized the scent. 

Whenever Hooky cooks for me, he makes sure to include muggle food. The food mom and dad eat are amazing but sometimes you just need good old muggle food.

“What’s pizza? I’ve never tried that before?” Dad asked curiously pulling out my chair for me.

I tried my best to explain the goodness and perfection of pizza. Then any other muggle food I could think of. The boys slowly but surely relaxed as they saw us interact. Hooky was quick and brought out 4 huge pizza’s, two cheese and two veggies. 

I grabbed a slice from both of them and took a bite.

“No utensils?” Dad asked warily.

“This is meant to be eaten by hand. You don’t eat a chocolate bar with utensils, do you?” I asked him.

“Point taken” He said and awkwardly followed my lead. 

Everyone enjoyed eating pizza’s it was a big hit. I was quick to let Bill and Charlie know that they could buy it from and pizza muggle shop. They were relieved to hear that it was so easily accessible. 

“Funnel Cake for dessert? Arya you spoil us” George said but dug into his dessert like he didn’t consume 4 slices of pizza.

The Weasley boys left taking the leftover pizza with them. I promised Fred and George I will see them soon to help make the sticking potion their working on. 

“Will you stay for dinner princess? Your mom will be home by dinner and Draco will be coming over for dinner and will be going back to the castle afterwards” Dad had started calling me princess after everything that had happened with Umbridge.

“I’ll stay” I replied excited at the prospect of seeing Draco again. Seeing each other every weekend just wasn’t the same as seeing each other every day at school. I can’t wait for him to graduate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end folks. Well the end of the first part. The second part will be the married life of Draco and Arya. 
> 
> How are you liking it?
> 
> If you have made it this far in you must have liked it or have been extremely bored.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer than normal wait. I was studying and writing assignments.

Draco and I have taken to going on walks in the gardens after dinner. It was a nice way to get some alone time without anyone hovering over us. Although I’m pretty sure mom and dad have house elves secretly watching us to make sure we don’t have too much fun.

“I really miss you when I’m at school, I can’t wait to be done” Draco said pulling me close against him. 

“letters are just not the same. Did you know I met the twin’s older brothers today? They are very sweet” I tell him snuggling closer to him for warmth.

I told him everything I did today, leaving out the meeting with Molly there was no point in getting him angry on my behalf. Draco listened to me ramble while running his hands through my long hair.

“Arya, When I finish school Marry me?” Draco asked out of the blue.

“What do you mean? I thought we were going to wait until we had jobs?” I asked him. 

“I’ve almost gotten my Potions Mastery. You have practically gotten yours” He pointed out. 

“Or did you not realize Uncle Sev making you work more with potions since 3rd year, I can’t apprentice under him but you can”

“You mean all this time I’ve been apprenticing under him? I basically am a Master at potions.” I was flabbergasted. I didn’t realize that all the times that I helped Uncle Sev with his potions that I was working towards my Mastership.

“You of course aren’t forced to be one. You can be anything do anything as a career Potion Master is just one of the many things you will be” He was quick to reassure.

“I’m still going to become a Healer. After my NEWT results come in, I’m going to see about working at St. Mungo’s”

“Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you” I clarified when I saw his confused face. 

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips. The kiss was soft and gentle it was filled with the love we have for each other.

“I did also get you a betrothal bracelet” He said once we pulled away. From his coat pocket he pulled out a beautiful silver bracelet. The band intertwined and there was a beautiful red heart gem on it. There were also runes carved into it.

“What do you mean by betrothal bracelet?” I asked a tad confused.

“Is it different in the muggle world?” I nodded at his question.

“In the wizarding world when a wizard proposes to the witch, he has a betrothal bracelet made. It’s infused with the wizard’s magic. That was when anyone see’s they know you are taken. You will have to infuse a bracelet for me afterwards. On our wedding day, the magical ritual will make the bracelets into a necklace” Now that he has mentioned it, I do remember seeing every married magical couple have matching necklaces. I just didn’t realize the reason behind it. 

“In the muggle world depending on one’s culture its different. Usually though people exchange rings. One for engagement and one on their wedding day. On the wedding day you say your vows and then kiss”

“Would you also want a ring?” He asked seriously.

“I don’t want one. Making potions would be a pain with a ring” I thought out loud.

“Can I put the bracelet on you now?” He asked while clipping the bracelet into place on my left hand. 

“Well go ahead then” I said sarcastically but let him finish clipping the bracelet on. 

After he was done, he raised my hand up and kissed the inside of my wrist. 

When we walked back, Mom and dad were waiting inside the manor. They both looked excited and congratulated the both of us on our betrothal. Now their behavior at dinner made a lot more sense. 

I’m pretty sure if Draco didn’t have to go back to Hogwarts Mom would have started a party right then and there. Mom was practically pouting when we had to say bye to Draco. 

I kissed Draco goodbye before he walked to the fireplace and disappeared. 

The very next morning dad took me to shop for a bracelet for Draco. It took a while but I finally found one that I liked the most, it was a silver cuff bracelet. The moment I got back to the manor mom helped me make infuse my magic into it. She explained the process to me of infusing my magic in the bracelet. I carved similar runes in the bracelet as my own. 

It was exhausting to do and extremely stressful, I didn’t want to mess up. All my worries were for nothing because when I was done it was perfect.


	30. Chapter 30

The year seemed to have flown by and now it’s my wedding day. I was more excited than I was nervous. There is that small fear that I would mess up, but I’ve been coached by mom for weeks now. It would be very embarrassing if I do mess up.

The garden was decorated beautifully by Mom, she planned everything which was a relief for me. Working in the hospital was exhausting as is, planning my wedding would have made it more so. Thanks to Mom I just had to choose from options she gave me and she then made the magic happen. 

“Are you sure you want me to walk down the aisle?” Uncle Sev asked nervously pulling at coat collar. 

“Uncle Sev you know I want you to” I told him seriously. This wasn’t something done in the wizarding world but I wanted it to be done. I know my dad can’t be here in body and Uncle Sev is perfect for the role. He is practically a third dad.

“Arya you look absolutely beautiful” Mom said happily. 

“It’s all because of you mom. You arranged everything so beautifully” I praised honestly. 

It was very daunting trying to find the perfect dress. I finally found a dress that I loved. The dress was a creamy pale color that hugged my bust and flowed from the waist down. Its sleeves were also loose and flowy. 

“It’s time to go. Everyone is here now. Remember Severus will take you to Draco and then the both of you will go into the magical circle and then start the ritual” Mom quickly jotted out. In a more traditional magical wedding, I would be waiting with Draco in the gardens and we would both walk inside the circle.

Uncle Sev escorted me outside to the garden at the back. My muggle family wasn’t there and although it was a bit sad, I knew we couldn’t have a magical wedding with them. Everyone I knew in the wizarding world was invited. From the Slytherins that went to school with me, the pack, even the Weasleys were invited. The only Weasleys not invited were Ron and Ginny, I didn’t want to invite Molly either but Arthur and I have gotten close I couldn’t invite one and not the other. 

The little boy who befriended me has because an extremely handsome man that I love. He stood regally in his navy colored suit. How he can make just standing seem so majestic is beyond me.

Draco smiled and held his hand for me to take when I got closer. 

I smiled at him and we both walked barefoot towards the circle made out of flowers. Aster for purity, faith, and devotion. Peony’s for a happy marriage and lastly blue dahlias for a fresh start. The flowers were planted by Draco and I as tradition dictated and now, they were in full bloom. It was absolutely beautiful.

Draco and I went a bit more traditional that others and choose an extremely old bonding ritual. It has gone out of style due to the fact that it uses blood magic although not illegal it is frowned upon by a lot of families. There was nothing wrong with this ritual. A part of our magic would go to the other and that way Draco and I’s bond will be much stronger. A lot of witches and wizards stopped using this because they didn’t like being monitored and feeling emotions of their spouses. 

Draco and I both pricked our palms letting the blood drop onto the grass between the both of us. We started chanting in Latin asking magic itself to bless our union. Our magic burst out and I felt a piece of my magic go into Draco at the same time as his did to me, spreading a warm feeling in my chest. 

Our betrothal bracelets turned into beautiful identical necklaces. They had a pendent with a dragon curled around a heart. We both put the necklaces on each other.

Our family and friends who until now were sitting quietly started to cheer as the magic settled back down. 

Slowly everyone came and congratulated us. Once they were done, they moved on to where tables were set up.

“You my wife look beautiful” Draco whispered when we were dancing together.

“This was perfect” I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

We both had jobs, we bought a beautiful farmhouse and finally got married. 

It was a start to a beautiful life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for the first part. The second part will come out in a different book. I don't know when yet but we will see where it goes.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and hope you guys will continue to read to the second book.


	31. Chapter 31

Second part of the story is now posted


End file.
